<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Bizarre FireRed Nuzlocke [CANCELED] by Nighthatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934013">An Bizarre FireRed Nuzlocke [CANCELED]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthatty/pseuds/Nighthatty'>Nighthatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Nuzlocke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: FireRed &amp; LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed &amp; LeafGreen Versions, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nuzlocke Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthatty/pseuds/Nighthatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph Joestar wakes up in an world filled with creatures. Unfortunately, it’s a Nuzlocke.....<br/>And an Randomizer run for him.</p><p>Oh did he mention he’s 18 again and can use Hermit Purple? Yup, this is going to be pretty bizarre for him.</p><p>Hopefully, he doesn’t attract that much attention, right?</p><p>*The Randomizer stops after Chapter 2, FireRed starts at 3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bizarre Nuzlocke [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph wake up on the ground, grass surrounding him. He sat up and saw an cat like creature near him.</p><p>”Ahh!” He said, jumping a bit.</p><p>”Flare?” The creature said, tilting its head.</p><p>Joseph took his hand and pet the creature’s head, it purred when he did that. Joseph smiled, however he noticed he was young again.</p><p>He stood up, the creature now standing with him.</p><p>”Okay, so I’m young again. Do I still have Hermit Purple?” Joseph asked himself, he looked at his hand and Hermit Purple came out.</p><p>Joseph sighed, he looked down at the creature and noticed it was growling at something.</p><p>”Nidoking, come out!” An voice called.</p><p>Joseph saw an large purple thing in front of him, the cat creature jumped in front of Joseph, trying to protect him.</p><p>”Dragon Rage!” The same voice called.</p><p>The purple creature was charging something, the cat creature pushed Joseph out of the way. The Nidoking blasted an ball towards the Flareon, it tried standing but it started bleeding.</p><p>Flareon eventually fell.</p><p>Joseph tried getting Hermit Purple out, but his world turned white.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph woke up on the ground, covered in grass. He looked at his side to see an rock snake near him.</p><p>Joseph stood up and backed away from it.</p><p>”Nice rock?” He asked it.</p><p>”Onix!” The creature said, it eyes directed to something else. There a boy stood, with an plant creature at his side.</p><p>”My name’s Blue. Send out your Onix, and I’ll send out my Bellsprout.” Blue explained.</p><p>”Wait, but it’s not mine!” Joseph tried explaining, but Onix roared at Blue.</p><p>”Crabhammer!” Blue called for his Bellsprout.</p><p>Onix sent out an sludge of poison towards Bellsprout, it didn’t do that much. Bellsprout hit Onix with an hammer made of wood, it was a critical hit. </p><p>Onix was close to collapsing, Blue walked away saying ‘smell ya later.’ Joseph ran to the Onix, he remembered the cat creature saving him from that Dragon Rage. However Onix wasn’t dead.</p><p>It stood up, even though it was in pain. Joseph didn’t know what to do.</p><p>”Uh, do you like the name Long?” He asked the Onix.</p><p>”ONIX!” Long roared with acceptance.</p><p>Joseph looked around the area, it looked like a small town. Joseph sighed and he entered an Route.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight or Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I already regret doing an Randomizer and an Nuzlocke</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph looked at his team, Long and Steel. Steel was the newest one, being an Magnemite caught in Route 1. While Long had been with Joseph only for a few minutes. Right now, Joseph brought 7 Pokeballs.</p><p>He hoped that Steel would learn some good moves, the only moves it knew was Pin Missile. Joseph went to Route 22 and found a Wigglytuff. </p><p>”Long, Razor Leaf!” Joseph called towards his Onix, who obeyed.</p>
<hr/><p>That Wigglytuff poisoned Long and now Long was dead. His body was just pebbles, Joseph looked back on the Wigglytuff, it was smiling. Steel killed it by using Pin Missile, Joseph ran out of Pokeballs just for trying to caught this Pokemon.</p><p>However Joseph was broke now, he spent all of his money on those Pokeballs. He went to Viridian Forest, hoping to find an empty Pokeball there.</p><p>An kid sent out an Porygon, it used Ember on Steel. Steel began to melt, Joseph wished he brought Potions now. </p><p>Joseph sent out Hermit Purple to try to attack the Porygon, the vines only got cut. Steel laid on the floor, fully melted.</p><p>Joseph’s vision faded to white.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pokemon in this world are used to bleeding or dying. </p><p>After all, how do they decrease the random Pokemon appearing where they shouldn’t be?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALSO THREE WIPEOUTS SINCE I HAVE DONE THIS RUN AND I JUST STARTED THIS A FEW MINUTES AGO.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FireRed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph woke up, he expected the grass to be grey but they were green. Right next to him was an Bulbasaur, poking Joseph. </p><p>Joseph stood up and looked around, he hoped that Blue won’t appear and defeat this Bulbasaur. </p><p>He grabbed the Bulbasaur.</p><p>”I guess you’re Bulb now.” Joseph said.</p><p>”Bulb!” Bulb responded.</p><p>”You thief!” An voice said, it sounded like Blue but he didn’t know.</p><p>Joseph looked to see Blue, but his outfit had color now. He now had an Charmander by his side instead of a Bellsprout or Nidoking.</p><p>”You stole my gramp’s Bulbasaur and Pokedex, didn’t ya!” He screamed at Joseph.</p><p>Joseph backed away, Bulb following his action.</p><p>”I, Green, will take you down! Charmander, go!” Green called, his Charmander jumping towards Joseph and Bulb.</p><p>Joseph actived Hermit Purple and grabbed Bulb and ran to Route 1, he knew the nearest town was Viridian City. He needed to get there. One thing he noticed about Route 1 was that it was filled with Pidgey and Rattata instead of Growlithe and Bulbsaurs.</p><p>He looked behind him, Green was still chasing him. Joseph made Hermit Purple trip Green, and it worked. Green fell to the ground, his Charmander stopping to make sure he was okay. </p><p>Right now Joseph know three things. One, he’s 18 again. Two, he’s an ‘thief.’ Three, he’s no longer able to get an Flareon as an starter in this world. He was glad about that.</p><p>Joseph still held Bulb with his vines, as they headed to Viridian City.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Viridian Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph gets away and has a team now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHHHH! Oh that guy stopped chasing us.” Joseph said, releasing Bulb.</p><p>They had ran to Pallet Town to Viridian City. That was pretty impressive.</p><p>Bulb looked at Joseph. “Bulba!” Bulb said, his vines pointing at some grass.</p><p>An rustle was heard, Joseph sent out Hermit Purple. An Pidgey came out of the grass.</p><p>”Oh, well at least it isn’t a Growlithe!” Joseph said. Bulb went over to the Pidgey.</p><p>”Bulb!”</p><p>”Pid, Pid, Pidgey!”</p><p>“Bulbasaur!”</p><p>”Pidgey?”</p><p>”Bulba, Bulb!”</p><p>The Pidgey went over to Joseph. He took out an Pokeball, and threw it at the Pidgey. He made sure it was successful using Hermit Purple.</p><p>“I should name this one Vanny!” Joseph yelled, sending out the Pidgey.</p><p>”Okay, let’s go to the Pokemon Center. God, I love being young again!” Joseph said to himself.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After healing, Joseph headed to Route 22.</p><p>”All right, we should do a training montage here!” He explained to Bulb and Vanny.</p><p>Joseph leaned to his two Pokemon. “Please don’t encounter any Wigglytuffs.” He warned them.</p><p>Bulb went into the grass, Vanny following behind him. Vanny found an Spearow, it woke up.</p><p>”Spear!”</p><p>”Uh you guys oka-“ Joseph saw Vanny and an Spearow fighting mid air. He threw an Pokeball at the Spearow.</p><p>He caught it. He let out the Spearow.</p><p>”I’ll name you Banny. You and Vanny seem like perfect twins!” Joseph joked with.</p><p>Banny instantly went back to attacking Vanny, Bulb used his vines to separate the two birds.</p><p>”I don’t think I can keep you guys together.”  Joseph said, carrying Banny using Hermit Purple.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”All right, welcome to the team Nove!” Joseph said to his new caught Pokemon, a Rattata.</p><p>Nove scratched Joseph’s boots. He laughed it off, while his Pokemon went over to Nove.</p><p>”Bulba!”</p><p>”Spear....”</p><p>”Pidgey!”</p><p>”Ratta!”</p><p>They continued onto Viridian Forest. The forest looked peaceful, Joseph could even see Caterpies and Weedles.</p><p>Banny flew off of Joseph’s head. He went over to an Caterpie and grabbed it with its beck, the Caterpie struggled.</p><p>Banny was about to eat it, when Joseph threw a Pokeball at the Caterpie.</p><p>”It’s a female, and her name is Spring.” Joseph said, getting Spring’s Pokeball.</p><p>Banny hissed at Joseph, trying to make him stop. Joseph grabbed Spring’s Pokeball, and put it in his pocket.</p><hr/><p><br/>Long story short, Joseph had a ‘race’ with his Pokemon to exit Viridian Forest.</p><p>He had won.</p><p>His Pokemon showed signs of tiredness, expect for Banny.</p><p>Bulb was panting and his vines looked less green than before.</p><p>Vanny rested on the ground, his wings exhausted from flying.</p><p>Banny almost bit Joseph, if he hadn’t used Hermit Purple.</p><p>Nove rested near Spring, his whole body tired. Spring’s body felt like giving up after the ‘race.’</p><p>Joseph looked at his Pokemon in Route 2.</p><p>”I don’t think I should run off like that ever again.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is feeling a bit more comedy than Back To Black, for me.</p><p> </p><p>This is still a Nuzlocke but like this one is a bit less serious since it’s Joseph.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nothing a Bulb can’t Handle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph faces his first death and first badge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s go Vanny!” Joseph shouted towards his Pidgey. He jumped up and down, giving Vanny support for his training.</p><p>Vanny was battling a wild Rattata, he was close to defeating it and getting some Exp. He just needed Joseph to call out another command.</p><p>”Tackle!” Joseph called, the Pidgey flying with max speed and hitting the Rattata. It didn’t faint and it had a chance to strike.</p><p>It jumped on Vanny when he was retracting back to his side. Vanny tried shaking off the Rattata, but it bit his wing.</p><p>He could’ve sworn he felt his bones crack when it did.</p><p>Vanny flew to the ground. “Come on Vanny! Get up!” Joseph shouted at the Pidgey.</p><p>When he didn’t get a response, he began to worry a bit.</p><p>”Hey Vanny, time to get up.” Joseph said, his voice now lowered down.</p><p>No response.</p><p>Joseph ran to the Pidgey, the Rattata hissed at him and almost attacked him. Nove came to the recuse and used Tackle on it. The wild Rattata hissed before running back into the grass.</p><p>”Vanny, cmon!” Joseph yelled at the Pidgey, picking up his body.</p><p>”Vanny....?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Shit! So Pokemon are the same as animals here?!” Joseph asked himself, as a nurse held Vanny’s body.</p><p>”Yes, they can. Anyway, I’ll make sure this Pidgey gets a spot in Pokemon Tower. I’m sorry for your loss.” The nurse said, before going to the back.</p><p>Joseph rubbed his temples. “Shit, I should have been more careful when battling that Rattata!” Joseph explained.</p><p>His team looked at him. Bulb tilted his head at him, Nove sat on Joseph’s lap, and Banny hissed at any person who came close to Joseph.</p><p>It didn’t help that they were sitting on a bench.</p><p>Joseph sighed. “Well shit, now what?” He asked himself. His eyes looked around Pewter City, trying to find something interesting.</p><p>His eyes came across a building, which had a ‘GYM’ sign on top of it. Joseph was about to ran and enter the building, when he noticed Spring.</p><p>Spring looked like a cocoon now, she was green and she was like a shell.</p><p>Joseph grabbed her. He threw the cocoon on the floor, wanting to see what would happen. The shell broke into two.Out came a butterfly like creature.</p><p>He pulled out the Pokedex, that he ‘stole’ and looked at it. Spring was now a Butterfree.</p><p>“Neat!” Joseph exclaimed.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”I’VE COME TO DEFEAT WHOEVER OWNS THIS PLACE!” </p><p>Brock looked over to an man wearing a scarf and having a purple shit holding a Bulbasaur.</p><p>”I think you’re in the wrong place, sir. This is a gy-“</p><p>”Bulb, attack!” The man shouted, throwing his Bulbasaur at Brock.</p><p>He immediately sent out his Geodude and Onix against the Bulbasaur. <br/><br/></p><p>Once that was done, Joseph turned to Brock and his defeated Pokemon.</p><p>”I guess I rocked this place to the cord!” Joseph said, as he had sunglasses on him out of nowhere.</p><p>Brock looked at him. “That wasn’t even funny.”</p><p>Joseph stuck his tongue out at Brock and left the gym.</p><p>”I like being young again.” Joseph exclaimed.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph walked out of the gym with a badge. His Pokemon stared at it in amazement.</p><p>”You can thank Bulb! He did most of the work!” Joseph said, as he walked into Route 3.</p><p>Banny screeched at something, it was loud to the point where Joseph felt like he was deaf for a while. Nove had gotten ahead of everyone after looking at the badge, he had ran back to Joseph.</p><p>Spring prepared an Confusion attack, sensing something was wrong. Bulb was confused at everything, Joseph took out Hermit Purple.</p><p>There Joseph saw.....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brock was very easy, even if Bulb was underleveled.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three trainers with their Pokemon out, already.</p><p>”Uh, may I pass here?” Joseph asked them.</p><p>”No, of course not! We’re going to see a rookie like you the real world of Pokemon!” The girl explained.</p><p>”How about no!” Joseph said, trying to slip his way out of this. Banny flew off of his head, and caught two Caterpies.</p><p>They already fainted easily. “Poison Sting!” A boy trainer, a bug catcher, called out. A Weedle sent a needle towards Banny, poisoning him.</p><p>Joseph went to get Banny, he dug through his pockets for an Antidote. “Here!” Joseph sprayed some Antidote on Banny.</p><p>”All better!” Joseph said, with a smile.</p><p>He didn’t notice Nove fighting a Pidgey, and him getting scratched all over him.</p><p>Joseph looked to see Nove on the floor, motionless.</p><p>He ran to the Rattata’s body, ignoring the trainer’s Pokemon. He took out an Potion, and sprayed it on Nove. Nothing.</p><p>”WATCH OUT!” An voice screamed at Joseph, he looked to see an Rattata heading towards him.</p><p>Banny swoop in and took the Tackle attack, he flew back and Joseph caught him.</p><p>”Come on! Not like this!” Joseph screamed, using Hermit Purple to try to save his Spearow.</p><p>Spring looked to see an Spearow ready to attack. Bulb went over to Spring, wanting to protect her.</p><p>”No. You watch Joseph, send my regards to him if I die.” Spring explained, Bulb rapidly shaking his head.</p><p>Spring used Confusion on the Spearow, making sure if she died Bulb would defeat this thing.</p><p>”Wait, Spring!” Joseph yelled, running to her. Bulb took out his vines, and tied them around Joseph.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>Spring took an Peck attack, she collapsed on the floor. <br/><br/>Bulb let go of Joseph, he looked upon his Pokemon. Nove, Banny, and Spring were dead now.</p><p>”Now, the Bulbasaur!” The girl called, her Spearow flying over to Bulb.</p><p>Joseph grappled the Spearow using Hermit Purple. He threw the Spearow into the sky, the girl looked at him.</p><p>”How did you do that?!” The girl asked him, Joseph looked at her.</p><p>The trainers immediately ran away from Joseph. Joseph looked at the outcome.</p><p>3 Pokemon died, only Bulb survived.</p><p>He picked up his Bulbasaur, almost hugging it. “I’m sorry.” <br/><br/>Bulb hugged Joseph back, using his vines. “Friends...?” He asked Joseph.</p><p>Joseph blinked for a solid second, he couldn’t understand Bulb a while ago. “We’ll bring them to the nurse. She’ll bury them.” He answered.</p><p>”We should stop for that day. You’re probably scared now.” Joseph tried explaining.</p><p>”Continue, for our friends.” Bulb answered back.</p><p>”After we get to the Pokemon Center.....” Joseph replied.</p><p>”Okay.” Bulb answered.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After healing Bulb, Joseph went back to Route 3. He could still see blood in the grass when he first walked into it.</p><p>”You. You are Joseph, right?” An voice asked, Joseph turned to see an Mankey.</p><p>”Uh, no.” He answered, Bulb standing by his side.</p><p>”I am Noodles, I have seen your battle against those three trainers. I wish to join you and teach you the ways of our world.” Noodles said.</p><p>”I have a feeling you aren’t from here, that you’re some somewhere else.” Noodles continued.</p><p>”Welcome to the team...” Joseph said, a bit weirded out.</p><p>Noodles let himself be caught, joining Joseph’s team.</p><p>So far, it was Bulb and Noodles.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vanny (Pidgey): Level 3-5<br/>Nove (Rattata) : Level 3-10<br/>Banny (Spearow) : Level 3-11<br/>Spring ( Butterfree) : Level 5-10</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Another Montage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph decides that his team needs a bit training before continuing to Mt.Moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me young man, would you like a rare Pokemon?” <br/><br/></p><p>Joseph looked to his side to see a man, he turned to the man.</p><p>”Hm, maybe!” Joseph said, smirking a bit.</p><p>”If that’s the case, give me 500 dollars.” The man said, taking out an Pokeball.</p><p>Joseph dug through his pockets, looking for money. “What is that?!” He exclaimed, pointing at something behind the man.</p><p>The man turned to see what it was. Purple vines grabbed the Pokeball the man had. The man turned back to Joseph.</p><p>”Nevermind, I don’t want that rare Pokemon.” Joseph shrugged and left the Pokemon Center.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”So a fish is what I stole?” Joseph asked himself, as he sent out an Magikarp.</p><p>Bulb and Noodles looked at the Magikarp. “Lad is its name!” Bulb explained.</p><p>Joseph looked at his Bulbasaur, and shrugged. “Why not? I didn’t have any other names for it.” Joseph said, nicknaming the Magikarp.</p><p>Joseph stopped at the Mt.Moon Pokemon Center, thankfully there weren’t that much trainers along the way.</p><p>“So....Mt.Moon?” Joseph said.</p><hr/><p><br/>Mt.Moon was dark, of course it was a cave. And of course, there was trainers in Mt.Moon. </p><p>Joseph learned that the only move Lad had, was Splash. He learned after a battle with a Zubat.</p><p>”Now, Sleep Powder!” Bulb sent out spores towards the same Zubat, the Zubat went to sleep.</p><p>Joseph threw a Pokeball at it, he and Bulb waited for the Pokeball to ding.</p><p>1, Noodles looked happy.</p><p>2, Lad’s fins were flipping in excitement.</p><p>3, Bulb smiled at the Pokeball.</p><p>Joseph grabbed the Pokeball, holding the Zubat. His team jumped in excitement.</p><p>”Meet our new member, Echo the Zubat!” Joesph explained, sending out the Zubat.</p><p>Noodles looked over to Bulb, the Bulbasaur was glowing. Joseph now noticed it.</p><p>”Uh Bulb?” He asked.</p><p>The glowing stopped, Bulb looked different now. He was a Ivysaur. He jumped on Joseph, making the 18 year old fall onto the ground.</p><p>”AHHHH! HELP!” Joseph screamed, wailing his arms for help.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Echo caught a Jigglypuff, holding it with his fangs. He bit into it, the Jigglypuff now feeling its fangs.</p><p>Noodles ran and used Low Kick on the Jigglypuff, making the wild Pokemon faint. </p><p>“Nice work.” Bulb supported the two.</p><p>”Thank you, I believe Joseph is helping Lad train. That trainer is full of mystery.” Noodles said, gaining a look from Bulb and Echo.</p><p>”I don’t like how he separated me from my family.” Echo added in.</p><p>”Having a trainer is nice! Care for you and make you evolve.” Bulb said to Echo, ignoring what Noodles said.</p><p>“That is indeed correct, we all will evolve into something great for our trainer.” Noodles said.</p><p>”Alright...I’m still unsure.” Echo said, his voice soft.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Ohmygod, Iwanttobelikeyou.” Lad said, his eyes beaming. He sat inside a bubble, watching Joseph through it.</p><p>Joseph beaten another wild Pokemon , the exp going to Lad. He wanted the Magikarp to be at least level 10.</p><p>He had no idea what the Magikarp was saying at all. It was just saying his name again and again.</p><p>He was really glad that he had Hermit Purple for grabbing Lad, he didn’t like fish because they were slimy.</p><p>It did seem like Lad was really enjoying Joseph’s fighting though.</p><p>“Hey Lad, I can teach ya some neat tricks someday!” Joseph said, the Magikarp swimming with joy inside his bubble.</p><p>”Pleasedo, Pleasedo!” Lad said, unable to separate his words.</p><p>“We should check up on the other though.” Joseph said out loud.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhhhhhhhh.</p><p>Yes I bought the Magikarp from the salesman in the Pokemon Center.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mt.Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph fully explores Mt.Moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, follow my lead if you don’t want to be lost!” Joseph exclaimed, holding a flashlight in front of him.</p><p>His Pokemon followed behind him, not wanting to be lost inside of Mount Moon. The place was somewhat lit, but yet it was still dark.</p><p>A boy looked at Joseph. “Hey dude, turn back!” He yelled towards Joseph. </p><p>”What, why?” Joseph asked the boy.</p><p>”There’s a group of bad people! They almost killed my Pokemon!” The boy explained.</p><p>Joseph laughed a bit inside in his head.</p><p>”I’ll keep an eye out.” He said to the boy, walking away from him.</p><hr/><p><br/>“So that group of bad guys?” Bulb asked Joseph, while they were on B1.</p><p>”Nothing to worry about!” Joseph said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. Bulb gave him an ‘are you sure’ face.</p><p>”I think....” Joseph added. Out of the corner of this eye, he saw a man dressed in black, carrying a pink Pokemon.</p><p>”Hey!” Joseph yelled at the man, who turned to meet his gaze.</p><p>”Shit.” The man said, running away from Joseph.</p><p>“What was that about?” Bulb asked, tilting his head.</p><p>”Guess, we’re heading for B2!” Joseph shouted.</p><p>”How do you know?” Bulb asked, all confused.</p><p>”Don’t worry, it’s for plot reasons!” Joseph said.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Alright, Dave, you got a Clefairy?” <br/><br/>“Yeah, kidnapped it. I was sorta followed by a guy with a Ivysaur.”</p><p>“Does he look stupid?”</p><p>”What no, Lucas! I thought you were supposed to run this operation, not call people stupid.” </p><p>“We managed to capture about 50 Clefairys.”</p><p>“Damn, what should I do with the guy?”</p><p>”Recruit him into Team Rocket.”</p><hr/><p><br/>Joseph jumped off of the ladder and landed on the ground, leading to B2F. He had just returned Bulb to his Pokeball for safety reasons.</p><p>”Hey, hey!” The same man dresses in black spoke to Joseph. </p><p>”Would you like to be a part of Team Rocket? We’re recruiting people right now, and your Ivysaur can help us!” The man said.</p><p>”....Were you waiting here until I came down?” Joseph asked the man.</p><p>”It was just a simple question.” The man said, sweating a bit.</p><p>”Come closer and I’ll give you my answer.” Joseph said, hiding Hermit Purple behind him.</p><p>The man sent out his Ekans out into battle, clearly not trusting Joseph. “Bite!” The man called out.</p><p>The Ekans leaped to bite Joseph, Noodles jumped out of their Pokeball and took the attack.</p><p>”Noodles!” Joseph exclaimed.</p><p>”I am alright. A Dark type move will not do much.” Noodles explained to Joseph, he just stared at the Mankey.</p><p>”Huh, I can finally understand you! Anyways, Karate Chop!” Joseph called out, Noodles karate chopped the Ekans. It backed off and went to its trainer.</p><p>The man ran away from Joseph, leading the former a bit confused.</p><p>“That’s actually what I was supposed to do!” Joseph shouted, running after the man.</p><p>When he did, he was surrounded by people wearing black with R’s on their shirts.</p><p>”...Everyone come out!” All of Joseph’s Pokemon came out. In response, the people sent out their Pokemon.</p><p>Joseph realized how outmatched he was, with just 4 Pokemon.</p><p>”Alright, everyone I need you guys to follow my lead.” He whispered to his Pokemon. His Pokemon nodded.</p><p>”Everyone be prepared!” A guy shouted to the other people.</p><p>“Nigerundayo!”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bulb looked at its trainer, running without him. He was about to run when he was caught in a net by these people.</p><p>”This Ivysaur should be good for Team Rocket.” One of them said.</p><p>Bulb looked back at his teammates. Noodles was struggling to release himself from the net. Echo was trying to cut the net using his fangs. Lad couldn’t do anything.</p><p>Bulb couldn’t understand why his trainer ran off without them, he began to regret going with him now.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Hey! Free the Clefairys! Team Rocket tied me up, while I was looking at these fossils! You have to help me!” </p><p>Joseph looked at the man tied up, next to him was a cage full of Clefairys, all trying to escape.</p><p>He sent out Hermit Purple to get Noodles to break the lock, that’s when Joseph realized something.</p><p>Noodles wasn’t with him, none of his Pokemon were with him.</p><p>“Fuck.” Joseph whispered to himself, now he had to try to pick this lock. He used Hermit Purple to try to pick locket it.</p><p>It worked and the cage opened.</p><p>The Clefairys came out, tumbling one after another. One of them looked at Joseph, waving its finger.</p><p>Soon, all of them followed. </p><p>”They’re using Metronome!” The guy explained.</p><p>Joseph dashed off to find these Team Rocket guys again, to save his Pokemon from them. The Clefairys followed him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK LET THE CLEFAIRYS OUT?!” Lucas shouted at the other grunts.</p><p>However that quickly changed, when he saw the very same guy who had ran off. He had set free these Clefairys, he needed to pay.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bulb looked at Joseph through his net. Smiling and ready to be free from this net.</p><p>“I will beat you guys to a pulp, to the point where you’re going to see Jesus!” Joseph shouted at the Team Rocket grunts.</p><p>A Clefairy used Gust at one of the grunts present. Another used Rock Slide.</p><p>Joseph used Hermit Purple to get his Pokemon away from the grunts, once he had done that, he let them free from their net.</p><p>”We need to get out of here!” Joseph explained to them.</p><hr/><p>“Don’t run off like that ever again!” Bulb begged with Joseph on Route 4. They had just gotten out of Mt Moon, but Bulb didn’t want Joseph running off like that again.</p><p>”It’s called the Joestar Technique! It’s useful, I tell you!” Joseph explained to his Pokemon.</p><p>”If not for the Clefairys, we would have been captured by that Team Rocket.” Noodles explained to Joseph.</p><p>”Well, we got a Dome Fossil out of it and some fond memories of me saving you guys!” Joseph shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you were going to beat them until they saw someone?” Echo asked Joseph, nervously.</p><p>”I sorta forgot about that!” Joseph said.</p><p>”I see water on the next town! Come on, let’s go!” Lad shouted, almost jumping out of Joseph’s hands.</p><p>“Okay, okay! Let’s go!” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nugget Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph trains for a bit and gets to Nugget Bridge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Echo, how’s your training go!” Joseph shouted to the Zubat. </p><p>“It’s going fine, I’ve learned Bite!” Echo replied, lifting his wings up. Noodles sat with Joseph, underneath the trees for shade. Bulb was keeping watch on Lad, the Magikarp kept waving to the wild Pokemon on Route 4.</p><p>”Master, why aren’t we training Lad right now? I heard he evolves at Level 20, and right now we are going for Level 20.” Noodles asked his trainer.</p><p>”Well you see, he doesn’t have any attack moves. That automatically puts him in danger. Also some of the Pokemon here don’t give a lot of Exp for Lad.” Joseph explained.</p><p>“So, we’ll battle trainers to level him up!” Joseph added in.</p><p>Noodles looked at Joseph, before nodding his head.</p><p>”I see.” He said.</p><p>”You remind of one of my friends!” Joseph brought up.</p><p>”Really? If so, I would like to meet them.” Noodles said.</p><p>Joseph began to sweat. Noodles looked at him, a bit worried for his master.</p><p>”There’s a little problem with that.....” Joseph scratched the back of his head, still sweating.</p><p>“Oh look, it’s a Ekans!” Lad shouted, pointing to a Ekans near Echo.</p><p>Joseph stood up and went near the Ekans. He waved nervously at it.</p><p>”My massster isss a member of Team Rocket. He doesssn’t like you.” The Ekans spoke. Joseph backed away from the Ekans, readying for Hermit Purple to attack it.</p><p>”For that, you ssshall pay!” The Ekans jumped at Joseph, fangs out and ready to bite him. Joseph grabbed the Ekans, using Hermit Purple.</p><p>Echo bit the Ekans, ripping off some of its skin off. The Pokemon was now at pain.</p><p>”....mercy, I...beg of you.” The Ekans begged with Echo.</p><p>Echo ripped off the Ekans’ tail, making the Pokemon bleed to death. Joseph watched as it all happened, in front of his eyes. He released the Ekans, but at this point, it didn’t matter.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The next plan was to head to Nugget Bridge after everyone was at least Level 20, expect for Lad.</p><p>Joseph still planned to head there, but he didn’t feel like talking to Echo after what had happened. He didn’t know why he was feeling sorry for a Pokemon that was trying to take his own life.</p><p>Echo did save him, he was grateful for that.</p><p>While on the way to Nugget Bridge, Joseph bumped into someone. The person fell onto the ground.</p><p>”Oh sorry, here take my han-“ Joseph recoiled his hand once he saw the person.</p><p>It was the same kid he made tripped at Route 1, Green.</p><p>Green stood up and gave Joseph a cold stare. He began to talk to him.</p><p>”It’s you. You’re lucky, I didn’t tell anybody about you stealing a Pokemon from a lab.” Green explained.</p><p>”First of all, I didn’t steal Bulb. Also how did you get here first? I made you trip!” Joseph exclaimed.</p><p>“Bulb? Is that what you named your Bulbasaur? Lazy name, I have to admit. I don’t want to talk about how you made me trip somehow!” Green barked at Joseph.</p><p>”Now, will you give me back Bulbasaur and the Pokedex, or not you thief?” Green said.</p><p>”Actually, I’m a cheater.” Joseph corrected Green.</p><p>“Does that actually help your case in the slightest, you motherfucke-“</p><p>”HEY! Watch your fucking language!” Joseph interrupted Green. He was given a stare.</p><p>”I’m 15. I bet you’re like 18, so you’re not the boss of me.” Green countered.</p><p>“I’m 69, not 18.” Joseph said back.</p><p>Green took out an Pokeball and sent out a Pidgeotto. “That’s it! We’re battling just because of what you just said! You’re a thief, lier, and cheater all together!” Green shouted at Joseph.</p><p>“Go Echo!” Joseph sent out his Zubat. When he did, Green jumped a bit when he saw Echo.</p><p>“Bite!”</p><p>”Gust!”</p><p>Echo flew towards the Pidgeotto, biting it. In return, the Pidgeotto sent a gust of wind at Echo, making the Zubat fly to the ground.</p><p>“Bite, again!” Joseph called out, Echo got up and flew to the opponent. He bit the Pidgeotto again, making it faint this time.</p><p>”What fucking level is your Zubat?! Return, Norman!” Green shouted.</p><p>“He’s Level 21, also your language!” Joseph shouted back.</p><p>An Abra came out, Joseph swapped to Lad, wanting the Magikarp to get some Exp. Lad prepared himself for an attack from the Abra.</p><p>The Abra used Teleport, and it failed.</p><p>Joseph swapped Lad and sent Echo back in. He used Bite on the Abra.</p><p>”Return, Yellow! Go, C-Cheese II..!” Green called out, his voice a bit off. He sent out a Rattata, Echo took care of it with Bite.</p><p>“Go, Flint!” Green shouted, sending out a Charmander. “...at least you didn’t kill cheese II...” Green whispered to himself.</p><p>”Bite!” Joseph called out, Echo bit the Charmander. However, the Charmander used Ember on Echo.</p><p>“AAAAHHHHH!” Echo screamed in pain, he flew back to Joseph. He immediately got a Super Potion and sprayed it on Echo. The Zubat flew back into battle.</p><p>”Ember, Flint!” The Charmander sent out another ember, this time, more powerful.</p><p>
  <strong>”ECHO!”</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph held onto Noodles’ Pokeball, Echo had just died to an Ember attack.</p><p>“Your next Pokemon, send it out!” Green shouted at Joseph, impatient.</p><p>Joseph almost threw Noodles’ into battle, when he noticed something. </p><p>Echo was glowing.</p><p>Green had also noticed now.</p><p>”It’s evolving!” Green explained in awe.</p><p>Echo flew up into the air, still alive from the attack. He stopped glowing, and he was now different.</p><p>Echo was now a Golbat.</p><p>“End it, Wing Attack!” Echo dashed through the air to attack the Charmander using his wing. It fainted.</p><p>Green recalled his Charmander from the battle, he walked away from Joseph.</p><p>”Hey, can you give me a reward?” Joseph asked him. Green turned around.</p><p>”Do you seriously expect to give you a item after this battle? A evolution and money is enough!” Green explained to him.</p><p>“Well, you didn’t have to be a dick about it.” Joseph said.</p><p>Green walked away, pissed off.</p><p>Joseph looked at Echo, he smiled at him.</p><p>”You’re big and strong enough to protect me and the others!” Joseph said to the Golbat.</p><p>“I can finally see! I’ll beat anyone who tries to hurt my new family!” Echo exclaimed.</p><p>Joseph let his team out, he grabbed Lad via Hermit Purple. He looked at them, then at Nugget Bridge.</p><p>“Who wants to battle some trainers?” Joseph asked his Pokemon.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You have defeated all of the trainers here on Nugget Bridge! Here’s a Nugget for your reward!” The man explained to Joseph.</p><p>“Nice!” Joseph said, holding the Nugget in his hands.</p><p>”Would you like to join Team Rocket?”</p><p>Joseph looked at the man, his Pokemon also looking at him.</p><p>”I bet someone like you can be a top leader! Imagine being the leader of a operation! You’re almost be like an admin, if you join Team Rocket!” <br/>
<br/>
The man was tied up with Hermit Purple, Joseph remembered something back at Mt Moon.</p><p>”I did say I would beat them so hard, they’ll see Jesus!” Joseph explained. He looked back on the Team Rocket recruiter.</p><p>“Hey, let me go!” The recruiter yelled at Joseph.</p><p>Joseph prepared a punch, he realized he hadn’t used Hamon at all in this world. He prepared to use Hamon on all of the punches on this man. He grabbed Hermit Purple, which still held the man up. He smiled back on the man.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”Do you really think we should leave that man’s body here?” Noodles asked Joseph. Bulb poked at the recruiter guy, Echo joined in.</p><p>”Yeah, plus he’s unconscious. I didn’t really kill him!” Joseph explained to the Mankey.</p><p>”Yes, but if we leave him here...”</p><p>”We’ll be fine! Let’s go find a Pokemon that’s not weak to Flying!” Joseph said, Bulb and Noodles gave him a look.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Bulb searched the grass on Route 24. He would need to signal the team if he saw a Pokemon.</p><p>”I found one!” Bulb shouted out loud, Joseph ran to the Ivysaur, everyone following behind.</p><p>The new teammate on the team was a...........</p><p>Weedle.</p><p>Joseph looked at it. It was a female, a Poison- Bug type Pokemon.</p><p>”You’re fucking with me.” He said.</p><p>”What?” Bulb asked.</p><p>”Well, it is the first Pokemon we saw. Guess, it’s better than nothing.” Joseph said, throwing a Pokeball at the Weedle.</p><p>Once the Weedle was caught, Joseph grabbed the Pokeball and put it in his pocket. “I think I should name her Knife.” He said to his Pokemon.</p><p>Noodles raised a hand.</p><p>”Yes, Noodles?” Joseph pointed to the Mankey.</p><p>”What is a knife?”</p><p>Joseph gave the Mankey a look.</p><p>”....Please tell me you’re joking.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized that most of my team is weak to Flying (Bulb and Noodles, plus Lad since he’s still a Magikarp.) </p><p>Then Route 24 gives me a fucking Weedle which doesn’t help.</p><p> Also the Ekans’ real name is Toxic, I actually caught him in Route 4. I was originally going to have his original trainer be a Team Rocket Grunt. He would be released and then try to kill Joseph, but he would be caught by Joseph. This all changed when he was killed by a wild Rattata.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph meets Bill and gets a new Pokemon on Route 25.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you not like Knife?” Noodles asked Joseph, while they were walking. The current route they were on was 25, Joseph had so far battled two trainers in this route.</p><p>”Well, she’s a Weedle and we need some Pokemon that can stand Flying type moves. She’s also weak to Rock type Pokemon.” Joseph explained to the Mankey.</p><p>Noodles looked over to the grass, seeing some of it rustling. He pointed to it, seeing some yellow.</p><p>He dashed towards the rustling grass and pulled out a yellow tail, Noodles had grabbed a Abra.</p><p>”Ooooo, nice!” Joseph commented. He pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Abra. He had caught it, and named it Pocky.</p><p>”We should put Knife in the Box afterwards!” Joseph advised to himself. In her Pokeball, Knife sneezed.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph had just entered a house, belonging to someone called Bill. The lights were on, but no one was there, expect for a Clefairy.</p><p>It noticed him and waved at Joseph. “Hey! You have to help me!” It shouted at Joseph.</p><p>“I guess this is a new place, so.....” Joseph pulled out a Pokeball.</p><p>The Clefairy waved its hands at Joseph. “WAIT! I’M NOT A POKEMON! I’M BILL, I ACCIDENTALLY WAS TURNED INTO A POKEMON! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!” The Clefairy begged with him.</p><p>Joseph sighed and listened to the Clefairy. “What do I have to do?” He asked.</p><p>”Go and push a red button near the computer, don’t do it until I enter the machine!” ‘Clefairy’ explained to him.</p><p>Clefairy entered the machine, Joseph went near the computer. He spotted the red button and pushed it. Out of the other side of the machine, was a man.</p><p>”Thanks for that! I’m Bill!” He introduced himself to Joseph.</p><p>“Joseph Joestar, how did you even get turned into a Pokemon?” Joseph asked.</p><p>”Well uh, accident. I was just visited by Green, he was looking for some of my extra papers! He didn’t want to know about Bonds.” Bill said,  nervously.</p><p>”What’s a Bond?” Joseph asked, ignoring the part about Green. Bill walked over to his computer.</p><p>”Please stand back.” Bill said to Joseph. He stand back while Bill typed on his computer. He was going through some files and finally found something.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t say anything about the art! I’m not an artist of sorts.” Bill explained, he began to explain the picture.</p><p>”When a trainer catches a Pokemon in the wild, the Pokemon friendship level would be somewhat low. However, as time passes on and the trainer treats the Pokemon with kindness, the friendship level will change!” Bill explained.</p><p>“And at a certain point, a Bond will form between the two! This will allow both the trainer and the Pokemon to understand each other!” Bill added in.</p><p>Joseph nodded his head, so that’s how he was able to understand his Pokemon.</p><p>”Of course, a Bond could form at a earlier point. This happens when a event happens between the trainer and the Pokemon.”</p><p>“All right, cool! Anyways, I’ll get going now!” Joseph said, walking over to the door. Bill ran over to him, holding something in his hands.</p><p>”Here take this ticket.” Bill said, giving Joseph a ticket.</p><p>”This is for the S.S. Anne. Take it as thanks for saving me and listening to me.” Bill added in.</p><p>Joseph opened the door and waved bye to Bill. He waved back.</p><p>Once Joseph was gone, Bill pondered to himself about Green.</p><p>”Why would he ask about the Nuzlocke papers, Oak would always send me?” He said to himself.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph had put Knife in the PC Box, the Weedle gave him a death stare. He let Lad and Pocky outside, Lad was swimming in the fountain near the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Joseph needed to do some shopping, before facing this second gym. He didn’t know what else to do, besides battle these gyms and battle with his Pokemon. </p><p>Pocky kept watch on Lad, even if the Abra was useless at the moment.</p><p>”I’ll evolve soon!” Lad said to the Abra.</p><p>”That’s amazing!” Pocky said to Lad. A couple of kids looked at the two, laughing at them. Pocky had a bad feeling about this, he wondered where his master was at.</p><p>He remembered he was at the PokeMart.</p><p>One of the kids, a girl, picked up Lad. “Look a weak Pokemon!” She laughed at Lad, her other friends laughed with her.</p><p>Pocky attempted to scare the girl away, but he was grabbed by the tail.</p><p>”Poc!” Lad screamed, the girl threw him up in the air, several times. </p><p>”Stop it!” Lad screamed, flapping his fins at the girl. Pocky was thrown into the water fountain.</p><p>“The poor Abra can’t swim!” The boy laughed.</p><p>”STOP!” Lad screamed at the girl, her other friends joined in with the girl, playing Hot Potato with Lad. The girl and her friends didn’t understand Lad, the Magikarp kept on begging until enough was enough.</p><p>
  <strong>”I SAID STOP!”</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“THERE’S A GYARADOS OUTSIDE!” Joseph looked to see a girl enter the PokeMart. The other customers looked at the girl. The employee behind the counter looked worried.</p><p>”Where is it?!” He asked, grabbing the phone and typing in a number.</p><p>”It was near the fountain! A Abra was with it!” The girl explained, Joseph’s eyes widened when she mentioned the Abra.</p><p>”POCKY, LAD!” He screamed, running out of the store. The employee called someone, he looked at the girl.</p><p>”Misty will take care of this Gyarados.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph looked outside to see two buildings already destroyed. He found Lad, now an Gyarados, trying to find some water.</p><p>He pulled out Lad’s Pokeball and tried recalling him. When, a Water Pulse attack hit him. Lad looked around for who attacked him.</p><p>A orange hair girl with a Staryu looked at Joseph.</p><p>”You need to leave! I will have to kill this Gyarados, it seems like it’s wild and going on a rampage.” Misty said to Joseph.</p><p>Joseph opened his mouth, however Misty looked back on Lad.</p><p>”Staryu, Water Pul-“</p><p>”Razor Leaf!”</p><p>Misty’s Staryu was attacked with a bundle of leafs, the Pokemon had easily fainted.</p><p>She looked back on Joseph.</p><p>”What are you trying to do?! Let this Pokemon destroy this city?!” Misty shouted at Joseph, while sending out her Starmie.</p><p>”That Gyarados was once a Magikarp! And that Magikarp belonged to me!” Joseph tried explaining.</p><p>Misty looked at him, puzzled and baffled. “Is Gyarados is yours?” She asked him.</p><p>Joseph threw his hands up in the air. “YES!” He recalled Lad back into his Pokeball and saw Pocky laying down on the ground.</p><p>“Wait a second, you’re Joseph? The guy that beat Brock?” Misty asked him.</p><p>“Also yes.” He replied.</p><p>”If that’s the case, Starmie, Swift!” She called out, her Starmie sent out stars towards Bulb. He withstood them, and sent back a Razor Leaf.</p><p>”We can do this, Blue!” Misty said to her Starmie.</p><p>Bulb sent back another Razor Leaf towards the Starmie’s way. It fainted already. Misty recalled it back and looked at Joseph, she sighed.</p><p>”You have defeated me, that means I will give my badge.” She said, digging into her jacket pocket.</p><p>”Actually, I already have it....” Joseph held up the badge in front of Misty. He ran off, leaving Misty a bit baffled.</p><p>”COME BACK HERE!” She shouted at him, she looked upon the destruction that his Gyarados had caused.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph had just entered a house in the middle of a crime scene, and was now face to face with a Team Rocket grunt.</p><p>How do he know this? He had just kicked the grunt in the balls, making him wail in pain. Joseph just stared at the man, before deciding what to do next.</p><p>This city’s Gym Leader was probably pissed with him due to the destruction and him stealing her badge.</p><p>He could head next town.</p><p>”We should head next town.” Pocky said, appearing in front of Joseph. He jumped a bit when he saw the Abra.</p><p>”I used Teleport, calm your butt down.” Pocky said.</p><p>Joseph looked near the fence, he saw Misty dashing to the house he was at. He needed to get out of this town, now.</p><p>He grabbed Pocky using Hermit Purple and dashed off.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that’s Joseph for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Easy Travel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph gets to Vermilion City.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HEY!”</p><p>Joseph was grabbed by a Starmie, a familiar one. It was Misty’s Starmie, that meant she had caught up with him in Route 5.</p><p>The Starmie pulled Joseph to Misty. The girl gave Joseph a death stare.</p><p>“You have to help with the city, since your Pokemon destroyed it!” She said.</p><p>”Well, can I give you money to repair the broken buildings?” Joseph said, trying not to slow down his adventure.</p><p>“Yeah, but do you even have enough?” Misty asked him.</p><p>Joseph opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, not knowing how much it cost.</p><p>”It’s going to cost about 10,000 to repair at two buildings. Your Pokemon destroyed four buildings, so you’re going to have to give me 20,000.” Misty said, crossing her arms.</p><p>“...You’re kidding, right?” Joseph said.</p><p>”Of course not! Look at the damage!” Misty said, pointing to Cerulean City. Joseph looked and saw at least four buildings destroyed. The house he entered which the Rocket grunt was in, wasn’t destroyed.</p><p>”Okay, okay! I’ll do it! But I want something in return.” Joseph said.</p><p>”Name your poison.” Misty said, sighing.</p><p>”I want a bike.” Joseph said.</p><p>”I’ll throw in a Vs.Seeker if you let me contact the Gym Leaders on your progress. I’ll also let you get off but you’ll still have to pay me the money once you have it.” Misty said.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So what happened?” Echo asked, hovering above Joseph. </p><p>”Well, I have a bike now.” Joseph answered, hopping onto the bike. He looked on the ledges, that were on Route 5.</p><p>”Follow me.” He said to Echo, the Golbat ready to follow him.</p><p>Joseph ride the bike, hopping off of the ledges and stopping at a building. He looked at a sign near the building.</p><p>”Daycare?” He said to Echo.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph walked around the daycare, he noticed a old man behind a counter. He walked over to him, holding Pocky’s Pokeball.</p><p>“Why hello there, are you going to be putting a Pokemon into our daycare?” The old man asked Joseph.</p><p>Joseph put Pocky’s Pokeball onto the counter, the old man took it and lead Pocky into the backroom. He waved bye to Joseph, while he left the daycare.</p><p>“I hope Pocky’s going to be okay without me.” Joseph said to himself.</p><p>Echo came out of his Pokeball. “Let’s hope that man doesn’t do anything to him. I sorta don’t trust that guy.” He said to Joseph, before returning to his Pokeball.</p><p>Joseph just stood there, taking in Echo’s words. An Oddish looked at him, eventually following him when he went into the Underground Pathway.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“How.Long.Is.This.Pathway.” Joseph said to himself, pushing his new bike along side him. He hated the fact that the gate to the next city was closed.</p><p>He didn’t know whatever or not he was close to the exit to this place. He looked down to see a Oddish hanging around him.</p><p>He waved to it, it waved back to him. Joseph pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at the Oddish, it fell over but went into the Pokeball.</p><p>Three dings and he had caught the Oddish. “I’ll name it Fern.” He said, picking up the Pokeball and putting it in his pockets.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph looked around Vermilion City. This city had a gym, and a ship port. He needed to stop at the Pokemon Center, first.</p><p>He entered and went up to the front desk. “Can you heal my Pokemon?” He asked the nurse. She nodded her head, and put his Pokemon into a healing machine.</p><p>”Today, the S.S Anne is departing today! I know you’re a trainer, possibly wanting to become champion of Kanto. If that so, I’ll wish you luck!” The nurse said, giving Joseph’s Pokemon back.</p><p>”Thanks.” Joseph thanked the nurse, before leaving the Center. He pulled out the ticket that Bill have him.</p><p>”I guess we’ll go on it.” Joseph said to himself, before heading to the ship port.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus we have Fern the Oddish. I actually put Pocky in the Daycare, because yeah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The S.S Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph gets on the S.S Anne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m surprised the guy let us on here.” Noodles said his opinion, strolling besides Joseph. They stood out like a sore thumb, Joseph could even hear people snickering about them.</p><p>”Eh. We got on, now we just enjoy the ride!” Joseph said. Noodles gave him a look before crossing his arms at him.</p><p>”Should we be concerned? Especially since the people here are rich and look fancy.” Noodles said.</p><p>Joseph shook his head, an noise was heard.</p><p>”Lunch is about to begin, please come into the dining hall!”</p><p>People began to make their way into the dining hall, Joseph recalled Noodles back into his Pokeball.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”Here is your table, sir. Do you have any questions for me?” The waiter asked Joseph, as he sat down on a chair. </p><p>”Can Pokemon eat with us?” Joseph asked the waiter.</p><p>”Yes sir, they can. However, they must be neat and clean with the table. Also, no large Pokemon are allowed here.” The waiter answered.</p><p>He walked away and Joseph sent out Bulb, Noodles, Echo, and Fern. It was a shame he couldn’t send out Lad.</p><p>Bulb looked around the fancy room, taking in the environment. “What is this place?” He asked Joseph.</p><p>”The S.S Anne! It’s a fancy boat, I think...?” Joseph said. Echo tilted his head when he had said that.</p><p>”Well, there’s a bunch of people here that dress fancy and stuff.” Joseph tried protecting himself. Bulb and Echo gave him a stern look.</p><p>“Well there’s food. This is the dining hall!” Joseph said.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The dishes were served and Green dug right in. The food was rich and was astounding. He looked at his team.</p><p>Norman, his Pidgeotto, had already finished his meal. He was a fast eater. Flint, his Charmeleon, played with his food. Cheese II, his Raticate, was waiting for his food to come.</p><p>”Yellow, please eat your food.” Green said to his Kadabra.</p><p>”I don’t see the point in eating.” His Kadabra countered. Green knew he was mad about losing to a Zubat.</p><p>”If you don’t eat, I won’t train you.” Green said to Yellow, the Kadabra quickly dug into his food.</p><p>“Hey Green, why do you treat us like your own family? We’re just Pokemon.” Flint asked, his tail flickering around.</p><p>Green sighed. “So what? I don’t want you guys to overwork yourselves. Trust me, it isn’t good for the people around you.” Green said, getting out of topic a bit. His team, expect for Flint, looked at him, all confused.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”So, how do we make this much money?!” Echo asked, while eating some food.</p><p>“We could battle some trainers.” Joseph said, trying to calm down Echo.</p><p>”Even so, we will probably only have 10,000. We need 20,000.” Noodles said.</p><p>Joseph seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure something out. Bulb had a idea, he looked at Fern’s plate.</p><p>“Sorry new guy, need to do something.” Bulb apologized to Fern, the Oddish looking a bit confused.</p><p>Bulb stood on top of the table, Joseph looked at him.</p><p>”What are you doin-“</p><p>Bulb threw a plate of food at a random woman. The whole room turned silent, Joseph tried not laughing.</p><p>Everyone turned to Bulb.</p><p>”NICE SHOT!” Joseph laughed, unable to control his urge to not laugh. The woman stood up, and cleaned the food off her face. Once she did that, she walked up to Joseph.</p><p>“How dare you! You rat!” The woman screamed at Joseph, she almost grabbed him. Bulb went near Joseph, growling at the lady.</p><p>”Get your Ivysaur away from me!” The woman screamed, backing away now.</p><p>“Hey, is there a problem here?!” A chef screamed, outside of the kitchen and now in the dining hall.</p><p>”Yes!” The woman shoted.</p><p>What Joseph didn’t expect was for about 20 Pokemon to pop out of their Pokeballs, from their trainers.</p><p>Bulb stood in front of Joseph. Noodles was besides him, protecting him from his right side. Echo was also besides Joseph, at his left side. Fern chose to hide behind him. Finally, Lad came out of his Pokeball. Everyone was ready to battle these Pokemon.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Green ducked behind his table, he was given. His Pokemon were also there with him, hiding from the huge battle happening.</p><p>It all happened a second, that guy’s Ivysaur pissed off a woman, and then the Pokemon coming out. However, Green knew who owned that Ivysaur. The thief himself, Joseph.</p><p>Now all Green had to do was wait until all of the Pokemon were either fainted or dead. He hoped they would just be fainted.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>30 Minutes Later</strong>
</p><p>Joseph looked upon the damage of the dining hall. His team had quite a time here, almost everything was destroyed. Walls were scratched, tables were broken in half, and shards of glass on the ground.</p><p>He was glad that this huge battle was over, and the patrons had left this room. </p><p>”Yo bro, what is this?” An voice said, behind Joseph. He turned to meet a Gloom, this was Fern.</p><p>”I guess you took some Exp while they all fought?” Joseph said to the Gloom.</p><p>“What? I don’t like fighting though.” Fern said, shaking his head. </p><p>”You!” Joseph turned back to see someone coming out of a table. He knew who this was, Green.</p><p>His Pokemon were besides him, Joseph had no idea that Green was here at all.</p><p>”The papers! Where is it? I don’t care about this at the moment, just give me the papers!” Green shouted at Joseph, leaving him confused.</p><p>”What papers?” Joseph asked, having a nervous smile.</p><p>”The godamn Nuzlocke papers! The papers that were stolen belong side with Bulbasaur!” Green said.</p><p>Green’s Kadabra teleported behind Echo, the Golbat was about to be hit by a Confusion attack when Fern used Absorb on the Kadabra.</p><p>“Bro, that ain’t cool!” Fern shouted at the Kadabra, before using Absorb.</p><p>Joseph was face to face with an Pidgeotto, the Pokemon almost slashed him with Air Cutter before Lad came to the rescue.</p><p>”Norman, see if the papers are in his pockets!” Green called out, his Pidgeotto following. The Pokemon flew back to Joseph, Lad bit hard onto it and threw him onto a wall.</p><p>”Don’t mess with him!” Lad pouted.</p><p>Joseph was pushed by Noodles, the Mankey took on a Ember attack from a Charmeleon.</p><p>”Lad, I may need your help with this.” Noodles said, as Lad came over to Noodles. The Charmeleon fought with all of his might, before fainting.</p><p>Joseph looked over to Green. “It’s over.” He said, as he walked to the doors. Green clinched his fists, before sending out his final Pokemon.</p><p>Noodles ran towards the Raticate, using Karate Chop on it. The Raticate used Hyper Fang on Noodles.</p><p>A snapping noise was heard. Bulb looked at Noodles, eventually covering his eyes with his vines. Fern did the same. Lad didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. Echo looked at the Raticate with rage.</p><p>Joseph looked over to Noodles.</p><p>The Mankey’s two legs were broken, as well as his arms. Noodles seemed to be in pain.</p><p>Joseph ran over to him, holding him in his arms.</p><p>“NOODLES!” He screamed, Noodles wasn’t responding.</p><p>”Wait, I can use Hamon! I can heal you!” Joseph said, with hope. He breathed in a pace, gaining some Hamon. He let the Hamon go through his arm then onto Noodles.</p><p>Noodles opened his eyes and looked at Joseph.</p><p>“I....everything...hurts. Can’t...move.” Noodles said, in a whispered voice.</p><p>”I have a Super Potion! I can heal you, everything will be okay! Just say with us!” Joseph pleaded with Noodles.</p><p>“Take....care of the....others...for me.” Noodles said, he closed his eyes. Joseph looked at Green, while he still hold Noodles’ body.</p><p>“ECHO, WING ATTACK!” Echo pierced through the Raticate. Once Echo took out his wing, it was covered in blood. The Raticate fell onto the ground, blood leaking onto the floor.</p><p>Green ran to this Raticate, his eyes widening at his Pokemon. “No! Please not again!” He begged, hitting the ground with his fists.</p><p>Joseph stood up, still holding onto Noodles. His Pokemon kept a close eye on Green, while they were walking over to Joseph.</p><p>”You deserved that.” Joseph coldly said to Green, before leaving the dining hall.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Noodles</p><p>Level 7-22</p><p>Death: Hyper Fang by Green’s Raticate</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>6 deaths, so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bonus: Digging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph digs a hole for Noodles and gets a new Pokemon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph was in Diglett Cave, grabbing a shovel on the floor. He was about to make his way out when he saw a Diglett.</p><p>”Oh, guess it’s my first encounter.” Joseph said to himself, throwing a Pokeball at the Diglett. The ground started to shake, Joseph looked around the cave.</p><p>”What?!” He said, falling onto the ground. A Dugtrio appeared before him, with several Diglettd behind it.</p><p>Joseph waved to it, and the Dugtrio almost impaled his hand.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“God, I thought the S.S Anne was terrible! But Diglett Cave was a bitch! I’m sleeping after we battle Surge.” Joseph said to himself, trying to find a empty spot. He had just gotten out of Diglett Cave, of course he almost dead.</p><p>He had found a spot, just hidden away from trainers and Pokemon in Route 11. He started digging up a hole for Noodles.</p><p>His Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs, watching Joseph. Bulb was the first one to talk.</p><p>”He’ll pay for what he did to Noodles.” Bulb said, his eyes full of angry.</p><p>”Echo killed his Raticate, I call that even.” Joseph said, still digging up the hole.</p><p>”It isn’t enough! Noodles didn’t deserve to die like this!” Lad said.</p><p>“Wait, where is Noodles?” Echo asked, out of the blue. Joseph pulled out an Pokeball.</p><p>”He’s inside this Pokeball. I’m making him a grave to remember him.” Joseph said, softy putting down the Pokeball besides him.</p><p>“I don’t like this.” Bulb said, his head down. Joseph looked at the Ivysaur.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I’m not going to let you guys die from now on.” Joseph said, his eyes shifted to Fern.</p><p>“Fern, I need you to learn Cut.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Oh thank you so much!” The captain bowed at Joseph, showing respect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”All I did was rub your back....” Joseph said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Well take this HM for helping me!” The captain said, giving Joseph a disc. He looked at it then at the captain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What is this?” Joseph asked.</em>
</p><p>“Why, that’s the HM for Cut! You can use it to get to Surge’s Gym!” <em>The captain said. Joseph looked a bit taken back.</em></p><p>
  <em>”How do you know I’m going around challenging Gyms?” Joseph asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Well some people come up here to get Cut.” The captain explained. “However, I heard something going on downstairs in the dining hall. Do you know what it was?” He added in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It was nothing! Anyways, I should head off this ship.” Joseph acted innocent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Ah, you should if you want to battle Surge!” The captain nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joseph walked over to the door, he waved to the captain.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Joseph snapped back to reality. He said his team starting to put Noodles into the make shift grave. It seems like he had finished the hole, some time ago.</p><p>Bulb noticed him, carrying Noodles’ body. “Oh.” He said, the rest of his Pokemon noticed.</p><p>”It’s okay! I’ll bury him.” Joseph said, trying to sound a bit happy for his team. Bulb noticed and went back to work. Fern was making flowers for the grave. Lad and Echo kept watch in case of wild Pokemon.</p><p>Bulb softly dropped Noodles’ body into the hole, once he did, Joseph grabbed the shovel and began to bury Noodles.</p><p>“I’m going to miss him.” Bulb said.</p><p>”He was a good Pokemon. He didn’t deserve this.” Lad said.</p><p>”I don’t want him to be gone!” Echo said.</p><p>Joseph finished burying Noodles, Fern walked over to the grave, dropping some flowers on the dirt.</p><p>“Bro, I know we didn’t talk or know each other enough, but I wish you’re in heaven now.” Fern said.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first bonus episode right now. Surge is coming soon, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Electric Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph battles Surge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, listen. Normally I would battle you the moment I see you, but why the switches?” Joseph asked.</p><p>Surge glared at him, before sighing. “You haven’t been on a battlefield. If you have, you would be prepared at any moment!” Surge said, an Raichu jumped out of their Pokeball.</p><p>“Is defeating 3 Aztec Gods and a vampire that killed your grandfather, count?” Joseph asked, Fern coming out of his Pokeball.</p><p>”Hahah. You’re funny.” Surge said, sarcastically.</p><p>”THAT’S IT! FERN, ACID!” Joseph called out, Fern spit out some acid towards the Raichu. However, a Voltorb jumped out and took the hit.</p><p>”I’m not going with my ace yet! Voltorb, Screech!” Surge ordered, the Voltorb screeched, making Joseph and Fern covered their ears from it.</p><p>“Oh my god! Fern, use Acid and fast!” Joseph called, his ears ringing. Fern spit out another portion of acid at the Voltorb. The Voltorb went down, Surge recalled it back.</p><p>”I see you’re tough. However, any Pokemon can make a comeback!” Surge yelled, sending out a Pikachu.</p><p>“Not unless you have a Pokemon that can take Electric attacks!” Joseph taunted, he looked down on Fern and nodded at him. Fern ran over to the Pikachu, however the Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Fern.</p><p>Fern grabbed the Pikachu’s tail, still hanging on. The Pikachu’s cheeks began to glow.</p><p>“Fern, get out of there!” Joseph shouted, Fern looked back at him.</p><p>”What, bro? But I have to take down this gu-“</p><p>Fern was shocked, literally. The Gloom fell over, once the Pikachu was done with its Shock Wave.</p><p>”FERN!” Joseph shouted, running over to him. He grabbed the Gloom into his hands, the Pikachu backed away.</p><p>”...b..ro?” Fern coughed. Joseph pulled out an Super Potion and almost sprayed it on Fern, when the Gloom shoved Joseph’s hands away.</p><p>“What are you doing? You’ll be fine, I just need to heal you!” Joseph exclaimed.</p><p>“S...ave it.” Fern said, his hand went limp. Joseph stood up, returning Fern. Tears started to fall down, he looked at Surge with vengeful eyes.</p><p>”Send out your next Pokemon. I’ll give you some advice, don’t run over to your Pokemon once it dies. You could die that way.” Surge advised.</p><p>“THE HELL YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!” Joseph shouted at Surge.</p><p>”You’re all fired up now, I’m not going holding back now!” Surge shouted back, ignoring Joseph.</p><p>Joseph threw an Pokeball into battle, out came his next Pokemon.</p>
<hr/><p><em><br/>
</em>“<em>So, you’re a Ground type Pokemon. I can work with this for the next guy!” Joseph said, speaking to his new Pokemon.</em></p><p>
  <em>A Diglett, her name was Quake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Anyways, after I rest here a bit, we fight, and you’re be in a battle for your first time!” Joseph exclaimed, gaining some looks from people. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Sometimes Pokemon Centers are a best and worse place...” Joseph said to himself, Quake absorbing this information while she sat on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I should head out now. Return!” He said, returning Quake into her Pokeball.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Quake, Magnitude!” Joseph shouted. Quake closed her eyes for a sec, before opening them.</p><p>
  <em>”Magnitude Nine.”</em>
</p><p>The Pikachu fainted easily, unable to withstand the attack. Surge’s Raichu run forward onto the battlefield.</p><p>It gave Quake a dirty look, Quake returned it back. </p><p>”Magnitude!”</p><p>”Quick Attack!”</p><p>The Pokemon followed their trainers orders. The ground started to shake, while the Raichu ran to Quake. It dodged the shifts of the ground, though it got hit once.</p><p>Quake sent another Magnitude across the Raichu’s way. The Raichu just grinned.</p><p>Quake realized her mistake, Joseph took out an Super Potion, preparing for something to happen. Quake’s body went numb for a second, she was attacked by Quick Attack.</p><p>“QUAKE!” Joseph shouted, the Diglett looked in his direction.</p><p>”I set up an win for you....don’t waste it.” She said to Joseph, the Raichu strike her again. Quake had died.</p><p>Bulb came out of his Pokeball and looked upon Quake’s body. He glared at the Raichu.</p><p>”Razor Leaf!” Joseph called out. Bulb shot out leafs at the Raichu, it was already weakened by Quake, but it didn’t fall.</p><p>“Quick Attack!” The Raichu hit Bulb from his back, making the Ivysaur crash into a wall. The Raichu ran over to him, and prepared another Quick Attack.</p><p>“End it, Bulb.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>”So. You defeated me.” Surge said to Joseph, returning his fainted Raichu.</p><p>”Yeah, me having Bulb use that Razor Lead at the last second was impressive!” Joseph said.</p><p>”Here’s my badge.” Joseph was given the Thunderbadge, he put it on his scarf. “But, I want to give you advice.”</p><p>Joseph looked at Surge, with an serious look in his eyes now.</p><p>”You can’t just run to your Pokemon when they die. You just have to stay calm and keep on battling. Getting distracted in a battle, especially with Pokemon dying, isn’t a good idea.” Surge advised Joseph.</p><p>”....I’ll keep that on mind.” Joseph said, he walked over to the exit and left the Gym. Once outside, he stood there for a bit, before bursting into tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember when Joseph said he wouldn’t let anyone dead? Two more deaths by Surge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bonus: Camping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph and his team camp after the third gym in Route 11.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you do this?!” Bulb screamed in frustration, throwing some cloth to the ground. Joseph picked up the cloth and looked at Bulb.</p><p>“How do you expect me to do this?! Can you help me make this tent?” Bulb asked Joseph.</p><p>”Sure, I thought you would be able to get this first try.” Joseph said, he laid the cloth across the floor.</p><p>”I wonder why you wanted us to do separate things for this.” Bulb said, placing a stake into a hole in the tarp.</p><p>“Well, you guys need some experience in the wild a bit. Especially with food and shelter.” Joseph said, gaining an pissed off look from Bulb.</p><p>“Still though, I never want to make a tent ever again.” Bulb said, crossing his vines.</p><p>”Come on! Try something new for once!” Joseph said, setting up the second tarp.</p><p>“You haven’t.” Bulb scoffed.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Echo caught a Magikarp, flying mid-air. The Golbat had already caught three Magikarps, now four.</p><p>He expected this task to be easy, however it wasn’t. Trainers would try to attack him, of catch him. Wild Spearows would attack him, wanting a Magikarp to themselves.</p><p>Echo had to focus, if he wanted to get another Magikarp. Then, two Magikarps appeared mid-air. He quickly flew over to them, and swooped them.</p><p>“Okay, this is progress.” Echo said to himself.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“What’s a Gyarados, like yourself, doing here?” Asked an wild Drowzee.</p><p>Lad was surrounded by a pack of wild Drowzee’s, the leader was speaking to him. It was a easy task from Joseph, just find some berries just in case Echo came back with nothing.</p><p>“I just need some berries...!” Lad hesitated, gaining looks from some of the Drowzee’s. The leader walked over to a bush full of berries, and picked one off.</p><p>”I hardly believe that. You, Gyarados, are all the same. Wild and full of rage.” The Drowzee said, crushing the berry it was holding.</p><p>“I-I have a trainer! Plus, I’m calm and being kind to you guys!” Lad protested.</p><p>The Drowzees walked closer to Lad, their eyes now glowing.</p><p>”Then battle and kill us for these berries.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>5 Hours Later</strong>
</p><p>“And, now, we wait for the others!” Joseph said, sitting in a make shift leaf bed. He had made it by gathering leaves, with the help of Bulb.</p><p>“A tent is actually sorta of easy to make....But why the bed? We have a tent now, you don’t the bed.” Bulb asked.</p><p>”We have to sleep somewhere, it can be the grass or on a bed. I’ll try to make some for you and Echo.” Joseph said, smiling nervously at the end.</p><p>“....Why are you like this after just three deaths? This isn’t normal of you.” Bulb asked.</p><p>Joseph was silent, choosing not to answer. This wasn’t like the hyper man to do so. Bulb glared at him, before hearing a voice.</p><p>”HEY! I got the fish!” Echo said, dropping them. Two of the eight Magikarps, hit Bulb. While Joseph acted quickly, and used Hermit Purple to safely drop the rest of the Magikarps.</p><p>Echo flew down, near Bulb. The Golbat waved to Joseph, the man returning it back. Bulb pulled Echo away from Joseph to have a talk.</p><p>“Echo, Joseph’s acting weird.” Bulb got to the point.</p><p>”Like how? You have to have some proof.” Echo said.</p><p>“I feel like he’s hiding something from us! Something important!” Bulb said.</p><p>Echo looked at the Ivysaur, weirdly, before going over to Joseph. The Golbat cuddled up into a ball besides him.</p><p>“Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet.” Joseph said to Echo, the Golbat looking at him.</p><p>Then, the trees started shifting. An Gyarados emerged from the trees, covered in blood all over his body.</p><p>“Lad?!” Joseph asked, standing up. Lad nodded his head, opening his mouth to reveal a bunch of berries.</p><p>”I killed a pack of Drowzees, just to get these...” Lad said, he moved his head to drop the berries onto the ground. </p><p>Joseph looked around the place, realizing everyone was here. “Gather around near me.” He explained.</p><p>Joseph sat down, Bulb ran to him, sitting near him. Echo leaned onto Joseph’s shoulder, while Lad went over to Joseph.</p><p>They all focused on Joseph, waiting for something.</p><p>”I’m thinking of releasing you guys....” Joseph said, his voice no longer happy or hyper. Echo sat up, in disbelief. Bulb looked at Joseph, shocked. Lad backed away from Joseph, about to cry.</p><p>”There’s been 8 deaths since the third badge. You guys don’t deserve to die.” Joseph said. He took out three Pokeballs, they looked familiar to Bulb, Echo, and Lad.</p><p>Bulb slapped Joseph across the face. He almost fell onto the ground, but withstood his balance. He looked at Bulb, not noticing he had dropped the Pokeballs.</p><p>”How many days has it been? Since Route 3?!” Bulb barked at Joseph.</p><p>”3 days...” Joseph answered.</p><p>Echo and Lad looked at the two with confusion.</p><p>”I was the only one alive! THE ONLY ONE TO WITNESS MY FIRST FRIENDS DIE! YOU SAW, YOU WANTED TO HELP ME!” Bulb screamed at Joseph, tying the former with vines.</p><p>”WE CAME THIS FAR! THIS FAR, AND NOW YOU WANT TO GIVE UP?!” Bulb shouted, tears beginning to form in his eyes.</p><p>”If so, then why didn’t you give up in Route 3?” Bulb asked, his voice of sorrow.</p><p>“I...” Joseph didn’t have any words, it wasn’t long before Echo joined in.</p><p>”I became a Golbat, something my family couldn’t be. Something I thought I could never achieve being. But now, here I am. I don’t want to go back, I want to stay and fight!” Echo said, hugging Joseph tightly.</p><p>Joseph looked at Echo.</p><p>”You all have seen deaths, I fear there will be more.” Joseph protested. Lad was the one to speak up now.</p><p>”But we always came back stronger.” He said.</p><p>Joseph looked at his Pokemon, then he looked around for their Pokeballs. Once he saw them, he grabbed them. Echo bit his arm in order to drop them, while Bulb tried putting him to sleep. Lad used Bite, only a tiny bit to not hurt Joseph.</p><p>Joseph actived Hermit Purple, the purple vines surround the Pokeballs. Little by little, the Pokeballs showed cracks.</p><p>However, Joseph stopped. Everyone stopped their action and looked at him.</p><p>”...I can’t do it.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Lad chowed down on some berries, after what happened, everyone was quiet. Bulb and Echo were near Joseph, keeping a watch on him. Joseph ate some berries, not making eye contact with anyone.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Joseph said, his eyes shifting to the ground.</p><p>”Please don’t say you’ll release us ever again.” Bulb pleaded with him.</p><p>“I will never release you guys ever again.” Joseph said, Bulb stood up. He jumped onto Joseph, hugging him and hitting him with his vines at the same time.</p><p>“I.FORGIVE.YOU!” Bulb yelled, still attacking Joseph and hugging him. Echo and Lad stared at them both.</p><p>”Hey, can we join in the hug?” Echo asked, Bulb and Joseph looked at him.</p><p>”Of course!” They both said, Echo joined in, then Lad.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, you like music?” Lad asked Joseph, trying to forget the previous events in the night.</p><p>“Yeah.” Joseph said, roasting a Magikarp over a fire.</p><p>”Which one? There’s so many!” Echo added in.</p><p>”Well, I like this song called ‘Walk Like An Egyptian!’”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bring you this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph plans for his travel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, this route will lead us to a place called Lavender Town!” Joseph said, holding a map.</p>
<p>”Really? Does it have a gym?” Bulb asked.</p>
<p>”Probably not. The only places that have so far have gyms are the ones with city in their last name.” Joseph said, leaving Bulb with disappointment.</p>
<p>“But, by getting to Lavender Town, we can get to Saffron City faster.” Joseph added. Bulb looked ahead and stopped, Joseph looked back on him.</p>
<p>Up ahead was a Snorlax sleeping. Jospeh just stared at it.</p>
<p>“How do we?” Joseph asked, Bulb shrugged using his vines.</p>
<p>”Well, great we can’t go here. I guess, we’re heading back to Cerulean City...” Joseph sighed.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Joseph looked through his PC Box, only one Pokemon was in there. Knife the Weedle.</p>
<p>He didn’t really want to put her on the team, but he needed her right now. A Pokeball was withdrawn from the box.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
Joseph sent out Knife, the Weedle gave him a death stare. Bulb picked up Knife, using his vines. She struggled trying to get free from the vines.</p>
<p>“Aww. She’s cute!” Bulb commented.</p>
<p>An light engulfed Knife, making Bulb drop her. Joseph and Bulb stared at Knife, while they watched.</p>
<p>“Uh....” Both Joseph and Bulb said, in union. The light disappeared and a Beedrill stood.</p>
<p>”Hello there, Knife.” Joseph said, waving at the Beedrill. Knife almost drilled Joseph’s brains, if Bulb didn’t act quick.</p>
<p>“And back to your Pokeball!” Knife was put back into her Pokeball. Joseph and Bulb looked at each other.</p>
<p>”How the heck did she evolve that fast?” </p>
<p>”The author evolved her way back, before I got Pocky.”</p><hr/>
<p>”Hey, I think we’re missing something important.” Echo said, walking besides Joseph.</p>
<p>”If we forgot, then it’s not important.” Joseph said back.</p>
<p>“True.” Echo said. Joseph had just stopped at the Cerulean Pokemon Center, ready to prepare for the next route. </p>
<p>“We need to head for this place called Rock Tunnel. It supposedly leads to Lavender Town.” Joseph said, Echo looked at the map he was holding.</p>
<p>“How do you know?” Echo asked.</p>
<p>”A magician never reveals their tricks!” Joseph joked. He looked ahead to be blocked by a tree.</p>
<p>”Oh. I think Knife can help us out he-“</p>
<p>Knife exited her Pokeball and slashed the tree in half with Cut. Joseph and Echo looked at the tree then at Knife.</p>
<p>”G-Good job!” Joseph complimented. Knife glared at him, before returning to her Pokeball.</p>
<p>”I don’t think she likes me.” Joseph said to Echo.</p>
<p>”It’s probably because you boxed her and replaced her with an Abra.” Echo said, Joseph turned to him.</p>
<p>”Good point.” He said.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>”So, this is Route 9!” Joseph looked around the surroundings of Route 9. Like almost every route in this world, it was pretty much the same.</p>
<p>Grass, check. Trees, check. Wild Pokemon, check. Trainers, checks. Joseph being Joseph, he had so far fought with Knife.</p>
<p>The Beedrill was Level 13, while everyone else was Level 25. So, she could die at any moment.</p>
<p>”Oh hey there, trainer!” A hiker waved to Joseph. He turned to meet the hiker’s gaze, meaning a battle.</p>
<p>”Battle?” The hiker asked.</p>
<p>”Sure!” Joseph said with confidence. He sent out Knife, while the hiker sent out a Geodude. Joseph quickly swapped to Bulb, the Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, taking the Geodude down.</p>
<p>”Oh you’re training a Pokemon. Go, Onix!” The hiker said, sending out a Onix. Joseph looked back on Bulb.</p>
<p>”Return!” He shouted, returning Bulb to his Pokeball. He sent out Knife to the Onix, waiting for the turn to be over so Bulb could defeat this Onix.</p>
<p>”Bind!”</p>
<p>Joseph looked to see Knife get wrapped by the Onix, struggling to be free from its hold. Joseph held out Knife’s Pokeball, trying to return her.</p>
<p>He realized something, he couldn’t return her to her Pokeball. “Fury Attack!” Joseph called, hoping for nothing bad happening.</p>
<p>”Rock Throw!”</p>
<p>Knife was hit by an rock, one of her wings snapped and broke off. The Onix let her go, she fell to the ground, trying to crawl over to Joseph.</p>
<p>Joseph grabbed her and looked at the hiker. His expression was a horrid look.</p>
<p>”There’s a Pokemon Center near Rock Tunnel.”</p>
<p>Joseph dashed off, holding Knife in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh, I think FireRed hates me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bonus:Queen’s Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph tries to save Knife.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God damnit!” Knife yelled, Joseph looked at her while running.</p><p>”Don’t worry! I can see the Pokemon Center, you’ll be saved!” Joseph explained to the Beedrill, not noting that he could hear Knife.</p><p>”I didn’t even...!” Knife shouted, stopping for a bit. She tried touching her wing, but couldn’t touch anything.</p><p>“I see it! Knife, you’ll be good!” Joseph explained, finding the Pokemon Center.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph broke down the door to the Pokemon Center, the nurse looked at him weirdly. She looked down to see his Beedrill, one of its wings was missing, ripped off.</p><p>Joseph ran to the counter, and put Knife onto it.</p><p>”You have to help her!” He begged with the nurse. She took his Beedrill and ran to the backdoor.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Hey, String!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Oh, hey.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two Weedles looked at each other, both of them female. They had known each other for years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first one, String, was a shy Weedle. Not willing to fight nor explore Kanto. The other, Cotton, was out-going. Some of the Weedles say the two didn’t mix at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Hive is an amazing place, right?” Cotton asked String. She nodded her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”THE QUEEN’S DEAD!” A Weedle shouted. Two Weedles ran over to the queen’s throne room. Soon, all of the Weedles ran over to the room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The queen was on the floor. The Beedrill had grown old, and now passed over. Everyone was panicking. They didn’t know what to do without their queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the Weedles shouted a question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who will be our next Queen?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone turned to String and Cotton. All of the Weedles ran over to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I say Cotton will be our next Queen! She is brave in every way!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They kept on shouting Cotton’s name, making the Weedle cry tears of joy. String looked to Cotton.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Hey, please....”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cotton looked to her friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I’m sorry, I’ll see you when I’m queen.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Weedles carried Cotton away, preparing to give her leaves to feed on. String stood at the throne room, looking at the previous queen and the events of what happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”...Why?”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“Get the needle! We have to save this Beedrill! Their trainer is waiting outside for their Beedrill!” A nurse shouted.</p><p>The backroom was buzzing with action, four doctors focused on saving a Beedrill. Knife was put on a table, monitors all around her.</p><p>”We need to repair the wing! We can’t do that unless we have it!” A doctor shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>”We’ll.....” The nurse thought to herself, unclear how to save Knife.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>“If you ever return here, you will not be spared.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>String looked upon the dozens of Weedles. Cotton was caught, while she was a Kakuna. The others blamed String for what happened, even if she had nothing to do with it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I did nothing...” String begged with the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Leave.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>String looked at the exit of the hive. She looked back on the Weedles. She turned back and left the hive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was cased out by the others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cried of tears that night and the next night. Yet despite a year of being cased out, she was peaceful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Route 24</em>
</p><p>
  <em>String peeked out of the grass to caught sight of a new trainer. A man with brown short unkempt hair, a green scarf, and a...tank top? String didn’t really know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the man beaten up a man wearing full black, he talked to his Pokemon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’ll be fine! Let’s go find a Pokemon that’s not weak to Flying!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Pokemon split up, looking around in the grass. The Ivysaur found String.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I found one!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once the Ivysaur said that, the others ran to the Ivysaur. The man’s smile faded a bit when he saw String.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re fucking with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Well, it is the first Pokemon we saw. Guess, it’s better than nothing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In that moment, String was caught. She was given a new name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Knife. Yet despite having a trainer, she was deposited. Left behind for a Abra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hated her trainer.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Knife looked at the monitor. It was amazing that she had become a Beedrill and was now about to die.</p><p>At this point, she could see the light.</p><p>The doctors were trying to help her, at best as they could.</p><p>Knife closed her eyes.</p><p>The monitor line flatlined.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Knife: Level 7-13</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dead End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph enters Rock Tunnel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joseph waited outside of the Pokemon Center. It had been about 3 hours, that he had to wait for Knife. He hoped she wasn’t dead.</p><p>He only had her for about a short time, it wasn’t fair to just kill her off.</p><p>The door swooshed open, and a nurse walked out of the Pokemon Center. Joseph looked at her and stood up.</p><p>”We couldn’t save her.” She said to Joseph.</p><p>“We’ll be burying her. I’m sorry.” She apologized to Joseph. She walked back inside the center, leaving Joseph all alone.</p><p>Bulb came out of his Pokeball, he and Joseph stared at each other.</p><p>”I hate this place.”</p><p>”....Same.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
”So Knife is gone?” </p><p>Joseph nodded his head at Echo. Lad observed the conversation from the water. The team had lost another Pokemon, even if they didn’t know Knife that much.</p><p>”Yes. She’s gone. We have to try to find another Pokemon in this Route...” Joseph explained.</p><p>Lad waved his fin up. “Yes, Lad?” Joseph asked.</p><p>”Why though? Why do we need to replace a Pokemon after they have died?” Lad asked.</p><p>“It’s because we need a full team. By having a full team, we could be unstoppable!” Joseph exclaimed, trying to cheer up the mood.</p><p>Bulb just sighed. “I sorta found a Voltorb....” He said.</p><p>Joseph leaned to the Ivysaur, his eyes beaming. </p><p>”Where?!” Joseph asked. Bulb pointed to some grass, Joseph followed. He pulled out an Pokeball while searching for the Voltorb.</p><p>Bulb went over to Echo and Lad.</p><p>“Their is no Voltorb. I made that up, so he’ll try to find it.” Bulb confessed.</p><p>“But why? It’s not nice to lie to someone.” Lad explained to Bulb.</p><p>”Well, Joseph is pretty easy to fool sometimes. I’m a bit concerned about the team.” Bulb answered.</p><p>“I just want to stop our team from dying. I wish Noodles was here and Fern.” Bulb explained. Lad and Echo knew what he had meant, he just wanted the deaths to stop. </p><p>”I also want the deaths to stop, but we can’t control it.” Echo said.</p><p>”I know someone who has worked hard on this subject, he called it a Nuzlocke.” Bulb explained.</p><p>“What is this guy’s name?” Lad asked.</p><p>”His name is Professor Oa-“</p><p>”I FOUND A VOLTORB!”</p><p>Bulb, Lad, and Echo turned to see Joseph holding a Voltorb with both of his hands. It was using ThunderBolt, but Joseph seemed unharmed.</p><p>”There you go!” In a flash, a Pokeball fell onto the ground. There, a fourth member was added to the group. Joseph leaned down to grab it.</p><p>”His name is Bom!” Joseph held the Pokeball up high. Bulb just stood there, confused about everything.</p><p>Echo went to Bulb, whispering into his ear.</p><p>”I thought there wasn’t any Voltorbs around.”</p><p>”I thought so too.</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, we got through Mt.Moon, we can get through this without any light source!” Joseph explained, his Pokemon following behind him. Joseph held Bom with Hermit Purple, just in case the Voltorb did anything. Echo had a easy time following Joseph, while Bulb and Lad were left behind.</p><p>Bulb fell by a rock, and fell face first onto the ground.</p><p>”Oh, sorry!”</p><p>Bulb quickly looked at the rock, he could’ve sworn it just talked.</p><p>“Bulb, is there a Pokemon?” Joseph asked, pulling out a Pokeball from his pockets.</p><p>”Yeah, I think I have a bruise now.” Bulb said, looking at the rock.</p><p>“Oh, really?! I think you should lay down and take a rest for today.” The Geodude said, appearing in front of Bulb.</p><p>Bulb’s vines grabbed the Pokeball from Joseph’s hands, he threw it at the Geodude. The Pokeball fell and everyone held their breath.</p><p>“Come on, come on.” Joseph said to himself, waiting for the Pokeball to click. After three shakes, the Pokeball clicked.</p><p>“HECK YEAH! VERY NICE, BULB!” Joseph said, running over to Bulb. He petted the Ivysaur’s head, making Bulb comfortable. Then, Joseph grabbed the Pokeball.</p><p>“Okay, let’s continue onward!” Joseph yelled, his voice echoing in the cave.</p><p>”You shouldn’t yell in a cave...” Echo said. The Golbat soon began to glow white, lighting up the area around him.</p><p>“You’re evolving!” Joseph explained, he waited for Echo to finally evolve. Then, the light disappeared and a Golbat was there.</p><p>Echo looked at his wings, and at Joseph.</p><p>Everyone stared at Echo, weirdly.</p><p>“What the fuck just happened???” Joseph asked.</p><p>“Did Echo evolve or devolved?” Lad asked. After a few minutes of silence, he wasn’t given a answer.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>12 Hours Later</strong>
</p><p>“HOLY SHIT!”</p><p>Echo picked up Bulb, as the Ivysaur was slow. Lad was quickly returned to his Pokeball, Joseph didn’t want him to be hurt. Bom was still held by Hermit Purple, while Joseph and his Pokemon ran.</p><p>“THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE A CAVE-IN! CAUSED BY YOUR VOICE AND ECHO ALONE!” Echo shouted at Joseph, dodging a fallen rock.</p><p>”I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM!” Echo remained Joseph.</p><p>“I WANTED TO! LET ME BE ME!” Joseph yelled.</p><p>”HOW ABOUT WE KEEP ON RUNNING SO WE DON’T DIE FROM ROCKS?!” Bulb asked, his voice frustrated.</p><p>Bom hopped out of Joseph’s vines, the Voltorb ran in the opposite direction, directed to the rock slide. Joseph stopped and followed Bom.</p><p>Echo threw Bulb at Joseph, determined to save Joseph.</p><p>Joseph nearly caught Bom with Hermit Purple, in a flash, a rock fell near Joseph.</p><p>Blood splattered on Joseph’s face. Bulb pulled him back from a fallen rock, he looked at his trainer’s face.</p><p>”Don’t do that, ever again! You could have di-“</p><p>”Bom.”</p><p>Bulb looked at him.</p><p>”Bom was in front of me.” Joseph explained.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph ran towards the exit of Rock Tunnel. His Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, safe from the fallen rocks in the cave.</p><p>He was pretty happy to be in Lavender Town after what happened. He could honor Bom in the town.</p><p>However the first thing he saw was a Pokemon Center near him. He was back at where he started, at Rock Tunnel.</p><p>He touched his face, he looked at his fingers. A crimson red color on them.</p><p>“I need a break from today....” Joseph said to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I legit got lost in Rock Tunnel then found myself back at the entrance. Also I wanted to use a Electorde.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Bonus: The Full Story?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joseph starts a camp for tonight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Bulb! You have the wood?” Joseph shouted. The Ivysaur arrived on time, carrying bundles of wood with him.</p><p>”Yes!” Bulb exclaimed, setting down the wood on the ground. It was about evening for the fourth day, and Joseph had a rough day.</p><p>Two deaths after another, them being Knife and Bom. He didn’t even get to know them that much at all.</p><p>”Hey. I have to tell you something, Joseph.”</p><p>Joseph turned to the Ivysaur, the Pokemon serious all of a sudden.</p><p>”I’m going to tell you what happened. At Pallet Town.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3 Hours Later</strong>
</p><p>”So why are we gathered around here?” The Geodude asked, a bit confused.</p><p>”Well Bulb needs to say something but first, we need to give you a new name.” Joseph explained, sitting near the fire. His Pokemon sat along side with him, still awake.</p><p>”OOO! STEEL!” Lad suggested.</p><p>”Nah, how about Spike?” Echo asked.</p><p>“Pops?” Bulb said.</p><p>Joseph looked at him. “I like that name!” He said, he pointed to the Geodude. “Your name is Pops! Like it?” He asked.</p><p>The Geodude nodded his head. He grabbed a Goldeen that was fished up with the help of Lad. He let it near the fish to cook it.</p><p>Echo already had cooked a Magikarp, chowing down on it. Lad looked at him, with an uneasy look.</p><p>”I...don’t think we....should get Magikarps anymore, Joseph.” Lad suggested.</p><p>“What then? We feed on Ekans’ and Pidgeys?” Joseph said, laughing a bit.</p><p>“What no!” Lad exclaimed.</p><p>Bulb sat there, looking at the campfire. He drew out his vines and slapped Joseph with them.</p><p>”HEY?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Joseph explained, Hermit Purple surrounding Bulb now.</p><p>“Are you going to let me talk about Pallet Town or what?!” Bulb shouted.</p><p>Even if the outside area of Rock Tunnel was empty, the air was quieter when Bulb shouted.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Calm your vines and we’ll listen.” Joseph sighed.</p><p>Echo payed attention to Bulb, he didn’t know what was so important to Pallet Town. Lad looked at the Ivysaur with curiosity. Pops listened in.</p><p>Bulb sighed.</p><p>”I’ll explain now.”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Bulbasaur sat with Charmander and Squirtle. The three were about to given to a new trainer, his name was Gray ‘Green’ Oak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all knew who he was, he was seen with Professor Oak most of the time. Making sure he was eating and sleeping instead of overworking himself to death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They even saw the boy bring in some Pokemon. He didn’t really take interest with Professor Oak’s research in Nuzlockes, until he was 10.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was unclear what happened, but that day, he changed. He became more serious, tough, and willing to help the professor with his work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Do you think he overslept?” Charmander asked the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”It isn’t like him to oversleep, you know.” Squirtle said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened, and the starters stood up straight. But instead of Green, it was a man with blue hair and full black clothes on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulbasaur looked over to Charmander and Squirtle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”That isn’t him.” He said to the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man looked around the lab, going over to a certain spot. A spot where the Nuzlocke papers were, where Oak could save every Pokemon in Kanto and Johto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The boss would want this, and a Pokedex as well.” The man said. He stopped for a second, Bulbasaur noticed a earpiece on one of his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Petrel, what are you talking about? He also wants a Bulbasaur?” The man said. Bulbasaur looked over to Charmander and Squirtle, the two nodded and quietly jumped off of the table. Bulbasaur followed shortly afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charmander and Squirtle walked over to the man, where Bulbasaur walked to the door. The man turned to see Charmander and Squirtle near him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You little shits!” The man shouted, kicking the two starters. Bulbasaur dashed to the door, his vines out to open the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Golbat!” He shouted, a Golbat warped around Bulbasaur. The starter screamed, while being wrapped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Team Rocket should have some use for it.” The man said, he opened the door and left the lab. His Golbat followed, taking Bulbasaur with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulbasaur could only see his friends, laying on the floor, unconscious. Squirtle laid on his own pool of blood, while Charmander was safe but unconscious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually the man got to Route 1, Bulbasaur already accepted everything. He was probably going to die after this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”They will now think that Proton is a successful Team Rocket grunt!” The man boosted about himself. Bulbasaur glared at him, so that was his name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Proton stopped, he began to back away. His Golbat looked to see a ring open up. Bulbasaur observed the situation, even if he was still captured by a Golbat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Out of the ring, a old man appeared. He seemed to have a steel arm, someone may have repaired it and turned into that. He almost looked like a adventurer, judging by his clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man’s eyes opened, he stood up and looked at Proton. The grunt was then warped by purple vines, ones that weren’t Bulbasaur’s. The Golbat dropped Bulbasaur in order to protect his trainer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The purple vines began to stab Proton everywhere, he turned to free himself from the vines. Bulbasaur didn’t really like that man’s glowing blue eyes, they seemed off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The purple vines dropped Proton, the grunt looked at the man. He tightened his grip on the papers and ran. He dropped the Pokedex while running, Bulbasaur stood there on Route 1, scared and confused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, the old man fell. Bulbasaur ran over to him, concerned even if he was scary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, wake up!” Bulbasaur begged at the man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Don’t worry, he’s not dead. Plus, he’s going to wake up after this.” </strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulbasaur turned around to see a boy. He growled at him, sensing wrong about him. After all, humans had to Bond with Pokemon in order to talk with each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>The name’s Hoopa.” </strong>The boy pointed to himself. He then walked over to the old man, Bulbasaur grabbed him with his vines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Hey now. You don’t want to do that....” </strong>Hoopa warned the Pokemon. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Why not?” Bulbasaur asked, still holding Hoopa’s arms.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>”It would be a shame if you and the Joseph died!”</em> </strong> <em> Hoopa said, with a cheerful voice. Bulbasaur let go of him, letting Hoopa free.</em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Okay, you don’t trust me. So I’ll just tell you a few stuff.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulbasaur listened in.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>”This is Joseph Joestar. That’s all I’m telling you, he’s friends with a stupid idiot called Polnareff.”</em> </strong> <em> Hoopa said, saying Polnareff with disgust.</em></p><p><strong> <em>”Idiot wanted to see his friends! Oh boohoo! That’s what I’m sorta doing right now, letting him get the gist of a Nuzlocke! Though, it’s probably going terrible for those three in Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Giratina was a bit faster than me...” </em> </strong> <em>Hoopa explained, Bulbasaur really didn’t trust Hoopa now.</em></p><p><strong> <em>”I could care less about those three. The redhead was taken by Giratina, that was the worse part for me. That worm was faster than me. Guess I’ll let Kakyoin die!”</em> </strong> <em> Hoopa laughed, having a wicked smirk.</em></p><p>
  <em>“<strong>Okay, I’m bored already. I’m leaving. You can let Joseph either die or protect him. It’s your choice, really.” </strong>Hoopa said, before opening a ring. He stepped into it, and the ring disappeared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bulbasaur looked over to the man, he now looked younger. The Pokemon thought for a second that Hoopa had done something to him. Then Joseph woke up.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Joseph looked at Bulb, the Ivysaur finished his story. Team Rocket had stolen those supposed ‘Nuzlocke’ papers. Plus, that Hoopa person.</p><p>”I’m sorry for not telling you all this. I wanted to wait for the right moment.” Bulb explained.</p><p>“It’s okay, Bulb. We’re your friends, including Joseph!” Echo said to the Ivysaur, smiling at him.</p><p>“Okay, this is a bit worrisome....” Joseph said.</p><p>Lad looked at him. “That’s not like you to be worried.” He said.</p><p>“It’s about Polnareff! The person that Hoopa mentioned, is one of my friends! He always got into some kind of trouble back then!” Joseph explained to his team.</p><p>“Wait, Joseph.” Bulb got Joseph’s attention. “I want your help.”</p><p>”With what?” Joseph asked, standing up and shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“With Oak! He’s been working on the papers for a long time, now they have been stolen! All I want you to help with is become champion and find Mew.” Bulb requested.</p><p>Pops’ jaw was on the floor, he gazed at Bulb. “You can’t just find Mew!” He explained.</p><p>”Y-Yeah! It’s impossible to do so!” Echo joined in, in disbelief.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Echo, Lad, and Pops looked at Joseph. “We will defeat Team Rocket, become champion, and find this Mew!” He exclaimed.</p><p>Bulb smiled, his eyes started to fill up with tears of joy. He ran to Joseph, hugging him.</p><p>”How old are you, by the way?” Bulb asked.</p><p>”69!” Joseph answered.</p><p>”I guess that makes sense!” Bulb explained.</p><p>Echo went over to Joseph, flying and then giving him a hug. Lad helped Pops hug Joseph, while the Gyarados hugged Joseph with his fin.</p><p>“I’ll stick with you! We’ll become champions!” Echo said to Joseph.</p><p>”I know Mew will be impossible to get, but we can try!” Lad exclaimed.</p><p>”I hope we can be together!” Pops said, with a cheerful voice. Joseph fell onto the grass, his Pokemon following suit. He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone think they can control a Mythical Pokemon?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Canceled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I decided to cancel this story. However, I’m going to reveal what the story would have been after this.</p><p>It’s going to take a few days, since I’m still doing the FireRed Nuzlocke.</p><p>I’m really sorry if anyone liked this story, I started to hate it after some time and started to think about canceling it. I’m sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cliffnotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next bonus episode would be about Green and his team. They would be camping and chatting away in the night. Green reveals his story to his team.</p><p>He had four Pokemon at the age of 10, just starting to become a trainer. They were Eevee, Caterpie, Shellder, and a Rattata. They all died to a Golbat, Green runs away with his Rattata in his hands. He gets to Oak’s lab, in tears and begs Oak to save the Rattata. Oak looks at his grandson, before saying these words.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I can’t save him.”</em>
</p><p>After that, Green wanted to focus on helping Oak with his research on the Nuzlocke. To make sure a kid doesn’t experience what he has experienced. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
In Chapter 21, Joseph had to go back to Vermilion City. Due to what happened on Chapter 18, it would take 12 hours to clear the rocks. While getting to Vermilion City, Joseph is stopped by Misty in Cerulean City.</p><p>She asks Joseph for the 20,000. Joseph drops two bags of money in front of her, she looks at him then at the bags.</p><p>
  <em>”How did you make these appear?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Plot!”</em>
</p><p>On Route 6, Joseph catches a Meowth. She is named to Strawberry, and is sassy to the rest of the team. She is instantly given Flash and Cut to learn. She doesn’t like it.</p><p>Joseph gets the HM Flash by a person giving them out. He bikes his way back to Rock Tunnel and waits for 11 hours, talking and chatting away with his Pokemon.</p><p>Strawberry stays near Pops, as she trusts him the most out of all of the team. Eventually, Pops and Strawberry talk about their past.</p><p>Strawberry was part of a pack, she was the youngest Meowth there. Pops had no family, but yet had a golden heart.</p><p>After the 11 hours are up, Joseph is allowed to enter Rock Tunnel. He asks Strawberry to use Flash, she obeys and uses her amulet as the light for Joseph.</p><p>The team are now allowed to see Rock Tunnel, and are able to go to Lavender Town. Of course, Joseph battles trainers before getting there. He sees a light, and dashes to it, his Pokemon run to catch up with him.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph looks around Lavender Town, the only place that sparked a bit of his interest was the Pokemon Tower. However before heading there, he buys some Great Balls and Super Potions. He also notices a pair of eyes looking at him when he walks out of the PokeMart.</p><p>The pair of eyes belong to a little girl, she points to Joseph’s shoulder. Joseph turns away from the girl, and tries not to look at the girl. He enters the Pokemon Tower, and sees nobody there. </p><p>He gets to the first floor, and sees Green looking at five gravestones. He notices Joseph, and stands up. While leaving the tower, Joseph blocks the stairs down.</p><p>Green demands Joseph to step aside. Joseph refuses, and asks why he’s here. Green responds with ‘you killed one of my Pokemon, you bastard! Am I not allowed to mourn them?’</p><p>Bulb comes out of his Pokeball, and begs Joseph to just let him leave. Joseph still blocks the stairs. Green gets pissed.</p><p>He sends out his Pidgetto and tries to attack Joseph. But Lad bites the Pidgetto, and slams it onto the ground. Joseph tries to talk his way out of battling, but Green’s Gyarados pops out.</p><p>Joseph sighs and sends out Echo.</p><p>After a while, Joseph defeats Green. When he does, Green tries pushing Joseph out of the way. Joseph wants an answer on why Green is here.</p><p>’I’m here because I’m grieving on my five dead Pokemon!’</p><p>Green covers his mouth, he starts crying. Joseph steps aside, allowing Green to leave the tower.</p><p>After Green leaves the tower, Bulb looks at Joseph.</p><p>’You messed up bad.’</p><p>’I know. I don’t want to be here anymore....’</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph leaves the Pokemon Tower and heads to the center. He heals his Pokemon, and starts heading to Celadon City. While heading there, Bulb and Joseph talk.</p><p>Bulb asks if Joseph will ever return to Lavender Town. Joseph shrugs. Beside that, Bulb asks Joseph about his world.</p><p>Joseph tells him about everything he’s faced.</p><p>After Route 8 and 7, Joseph gets to Celadon City. While battling, Pops evolves into a Graveler. In Celadon City, Joseph hears about a Dratini being sold in the Rocket Game Corner.</p><p>He immediately runs into the building and tries to get coins. The girl selling them tells Joseph he doesn’t have a Coin Case.</p><p>He eventually finds out a man has it, but he has to have a Pokemon that learns Surf. Unfortunately, none of Joseph’s Pokemon know Surf.</p><p>Joseph gives up in defeat since he can’t get that Coin Case. Echo suggests shopping, the rest of the team agrees to it.</p><p>In the TM Section, Joseph gets Hyper Beam. He pulls out his Pokedex to see who could learn it. He’s surprised when Echo and Lad can learn it.</p><p>Strawberry wanders onto the fourth floor, and gets five PokeDolls for Joseph. After shopping, Joseph finds a mansion.</p><p>Pops tells him to not enter into random people’s houses, but Joseph is already in it. There he finds a old lady sipping on some tea. The lady asks if he wants some tea, he says yes.</p><p>30 minutes pass, and Pops enters the house. There he sees Joseph chatting away with the old lady. He notices Pops, and says bye to the lady.</p><p>Pops asks why he chose to talk with her. Joseph replies that she reminded him of someone called Erina. Pops smiles and asks if he could return to his Pokeball.</p><p>Before Joseph could answer that question, a Eevee clings onto his leg. Both Pops and Joseph look at it. He catches it and names it Zav.</p><p>A male Eevee who seems afraid of something, yet is serious. Joseph sits in a bench, his team is out of their Pokeballs. Bulb keeps looking at the Eevee, unmoving. The Ivysaur worries about the Eevee.</p><p>Echo is hanging around Lad, who’s in a water fountain in the middle of Celadon City. Echo keeps on talking about evolving, and how excited he is to have gone on this adventure.</p><p>Strawberry hangs around Pops, being on the Graveler’s head. While Joseph is relaxing on a bench, forgetting about the whole Pokemon can die thing.</p><p>He hears people talking and finds out there’s a gym here.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph breaks into the Celadon gym, from the top. He fells from the roof, and all of the girls are looking at him.</p><p>He heals himself using Hamon, and gets up to his feet. He sends out Echo, ready for battle. All of the girls send out their Pokemon against him, ready to kick Joseph out of the gym.</p><p>Echo spams Wing Attack on the Grass Pokemon.</p><p>Erika wonders why the air is suddenly blowing. Then she meets Joseph. He asks for a battle, and Erika says yes.</p><p>Echo destroys Erika’s Pokemon using Wing Attack, despite getting paralyzed. Erika gives Joseph the RainbowBadge and wishes him luck on his journey.</p><p>Joseph poofs sunglasses, he looks at Erika.</p><p>”I guess I weeded you out!”</p><p>Joseph and Echo highfive each other. Erika tells Joseph politely to leave her gym. Joseph now has four badges.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph looks at the Rocket Game Corner, he remembered a Team Rocket grunt behind a poster. He decides to check it out.</p><p>He goes inside the building with Strawberry on his shoulder and asks about the poster. The grunt battles Joseph immediately.</p><p>He defeats the grunt with Pops. The grunt isn’t ready to back down, but Strawberry hisses at him. The grunts runs away to alert his boss.</p><p>Joseph flips the switch behind the poster, revealing stairs. He heads down to see what it is.</p><p>After battling several Team Rocket grunts, Joseph meets their boss, Giovanni.</p><p>”So you’re the teen who’s been interacting with Team Rocket.”</p><p>”I’m actually 18 and 69.”</p><p>”....You don’t act like you are an adult.”</p><p>Joseph immediately battles Giovanni after he said that. While battling Giovanni’s Kangaskhan, Bulb almost dies. He is switched out with Pops, while Joseph heals his Ivysaur.</p><p>Bulb defeats Onix and Rhyhorn with Razor Leaf, while Pops uses Magnitude on Kangaskhan.</p><p>Giovanni sends out a Abra, he looks at Joseph and throws him the Silph Scope. Before leaving, he tells Joseph something.</p><p>”I hope Oak wouldn’t mind if I borrow the Nuzlocke Papers.”</p><p>Giovanni disappears. Joseph looks at the Sliph Scope, then at Bulb.</p><p>”This isn’t good...” Bulb said.</p><p>”That motherfucker!” Joseph shouts.</p><p>Joseph uses a Escape Rope to leave the hideout. He plans to go back to Lavender Town now, with the Sliph Scope. He feels like he needs to be there.</p>
<hr/><p>One day after Joseph battles Team Rocket, they camp. It’s in the middle of the night, and Zac is the only one up.<br/>
<br/>
Zac is given backstory. He had a family and used to live in the wild. His family was taken by Team Rocket, and he was experimented on. He was considered a failure.</p><p>In the Rocket Game Corner, he was given a chance to flee. He ran and found Joseph. He keeps up his serious attitude just in case Team Rocket finds him again.</p><p>Zav hopes he can be a Jolteon soon.</p>
<hr/><p>On Route 7, Strawberry kills a female Meowth, in fear Joseph will replace her with it.</p><p>Joseph gets to Saffron City, but he sees a lot of Team Rocket grunts. He decides to come back, not wanting to get involved in Team Rocket again.</p><p>He makes it back to Lavender Town and enters Pokemon Tower. While there, he encounters a Gastly. He tells Strawberry to not kill it, but she kills it.</p><p>He gives Strawberry a disappointing look, and continues on. He battles trainers who are possessed by ghosts in the tower. As he continues on, Joseph feels uneasy.</p><p>When Joseph finds the Marowak ghost, he starts laughing. Strawberry looks at him weirdly, a bit weirded out by him.</p><p>He starts laughing more and more insanely. Strawberry looks around for someone to to help Joseph, she runs upstairs.</p><p>She finds Team Rocket grunts, and one of them grabs Strawberry. Out of nowhere, Zav bites the grunt’s fingers. He stands in front of Strawberry, trying to protect her.</p><p>“Why the hell are you helping me?” Strawberry asks.</p><p>”To not let you become a experiment to Team Rocket.” Zav said.</p><p>They battle the grunts, and they leave. One of them orders a Koffing to use Self Destruct on Zav. Strawberry pushes Zav out of the way, she dies to Self Destruct.</p><p>Zav sees Mr.Fuji, and saves him. He tries telling him about Joseph, but is unable to do so. Just as soon as Zav talks about Joseph, he’s on the top floor. Mr.Fuji automatically knows something is wrong with Joseph.</p><p>Joseph attacks Fuji using Hermit Purple. Zav nearly attacks Joseph, but is stopped by Fuji himself.</p><p>”Please...let the man...go.”</p><p>”wHeRe Is My ChIlD?”</p><p>Behind Mr. Fuji, is a Cubone. It reveals itself to Joseph, and Joseph snaps back to life. A Marowak ghost appears and hugs the Cubone.  The ghost goes to the afterlife.</p><p>Fuji looks at Joseph, and asks if he wants to rest at his house. He says yes, then he looks at Zav.</p><p>“Where’s Strawberry..?”</p><p>Zav doesn’t respond to Joseph’s question.</p><p>Strawberry, Level 10-25</p>
<hr/><p>In Fuji’s house, Joseph is given some hot coca and blankets. Fuji tells him what happened back at the Pokemon Tower. Joseph freed some of the people possessed at the tower, but he was possessed by a Marowak who was killed by Team Rocket.</p><p>When asked about Team Rocket, Fuji says they were trying to take away his PokeFlute.</p><p>“A PokeFlute?”</p><p>”Yes, it can wake up any Pokemon.”</p><p>”That might be useful. Can I have it please?”</p><p>”I need you to rest before I let you travel again.”</p><p>Joseph tries explaining to Fuji why he has to continue. He spills the beans that he’s trying to save Pokemon from this whole curse.</p><p>Fuji looks at him.</p><p>”I can tell you this, something happened in order for Pokemon to die during battle. Back then, Pokemon died by normal conditions. Illness, old age, starvation, and many more.”</p><p>Fuji asks Joseph to please rest here for tonight, Joseph decides to stay here. While at night, Zav is awake with Joseph.</p><p>He and Joseph talk. Zav wishes to be a Jolteon, but doubts Joseph has a Thunderstone.</p><p>Joseph just says he doesn’t have it. Zav glares at him, before falling asleep. Joseph hopes Zav didn’t see the three stones.</p><p>At morning, Fuji wishes Joseph good luck. Before Joseph leaves Lavender Town, he goes to the Pokemon Tower.</p><p>He pays wishes for his dead Pokemon. He leaves the tower and heads to Route 12. Lad is finally able to swim around in the water.</p><p>Bulb asks Joseph about the Snorlax. He pulls out the PokeFlute. When they meet the Snorlax, Joseph throws a Pokeball to Lad.</p><p>”Get ready to catch it, Lad. Bulb, get ready to fight.”</p><p>He plays the PokeFlute, and the Snorlax wakes up. It attacks Bulb, and almost kills him. But it uses Rest, and Lad throws the Pokeball at it.</p><p>Joseph gets a Snorlax for Route 12, he names it S. He is added to the team.</p><p>After a long time of battling trainers, Joseph gets to Fuchsia City. However, Echo is burned and Lad is poisoned.</p><p>It’s a race to get to the Pokemon Center. Joseph manages to save Lad, but in return Echo is quiet.</p><p>Bulb tries touching him for a reaction, he doesn’t respond. He begs Echo to stop playing around and get up.</p><p>Echo doesn’t get up.</p><p>Echo is dead.</p><p>Bulb cries his heart out for him, when a light engulfs him. Joseph is forced to cover his eyes, and when he looks, Bulb has evolved into a Venusaur.</p><p>Bulb looks at Joseph.</p><p>”We’re going to bury him.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph is making a grave for Echo, while the team waits for him. Joseph decides to break the news that Strawberry is also dead.</p><p>The whole team, right now, are in a gloomy mood. Bulb isn’t talking to anybody. Zav is keeping watch, distracting himself. Lad is looking at the spot where Echo’s grave is supposed to be. Pops is silently crying. While, S has no idea what is going on.</p><p>The end of this bonus episode, is Bulb putting a flower on Echo’s grave on Route 15.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph enters the Safari Zone with Bulb. He tries to cheer the Venusaur up. While there, Bulb pisses off a Rhyhorn.</p><p>Joseph throws a rock at it, which pisses it off more. Bulb tells Joseph to run.</p><p>Joseph gets a Safair Ball via Hermit Purple, and hides it in his pocket. The Rhyhorn is now determined to kill Joseph. Bulb notices it’s charging to run to Joseph, and he uses his vines to tie the Rhyhorn up.</p><p>Joseph gets the chance to throw a Safari Ball, and he catches the Rhyhorn. It’s a female, and he names it Dia.</p><p>Time runs out, and Joseph only caught Dia. Bulb tells him he had a great time in there. He says it’s a shame that they couldn’t catch any other Pokemon.</p><p>Joseph pulls out a HM, and someone’s pair of golden teeth.</p><p>”It wasn’t a complete waste. We can get a reward if we return the pair of teeth to the warden.”</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph enters the warden’s house, and gives him his teeth back. The Warden thanks him and gives him HM Strength for thanks. S learns Strength.</p><p>On Route 15, Joseph trains his team for Koga. While fighting a trainer, Zav gets poisoned. Joseph quickly runs to the Pokemon Center, but before he could make it, Zav stops Joseph.<br/>
<br/>
He gives a smile to Joseph, the first time Zav has ever smiled at someone.</p><p>Joseph looks at him.</p><p>Zav’s eyes darkened, and his body goes limp. Joseph curses himself under his breathe.</p><p>He goes back to Route 15 to bury Zav’s body. Dia and S come out of their Pokeballs, to honor Zav.</p><p>Joseph asks them if they still want to be with him, even if it costs their lives. S tells him not to worry.</p><p>Joseph decides to let out his other Pokemon, to let them know that Zav’s gone.</p><p>Bulb is sadden that Zav is gone, he didn’t spend each time with him. Lad just wants this to stop already. Pops is crying tears non stop for the Eevee. Joseph puts three stones on the gravestone. A Thunderstone, Fire Stone, and Water Stone. Zav was supposed to become a Jolteon when he was level 35, he died while Level 31.</p><p>Zav, Eevee: Level 25-31</p><p>Joseph looks at everyone.</p><p>”We’re ready for Koga.”</p><p>Not even five minutes later, does he regret saying that. He just faced off against someone who had a Level 38 Pokemon. He trains his team to 40.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph returns to Koga’s gym, with his team being Level 40. He battles the gym trainers with S.</p><p>Eventually he reaches Koga. Koga is impressive by Joseph.</p><p>”You must have gone through extreme ways to get to me.”</p><p>”Yeah, totally....”</p><p>Joseph leaves out the part where he trained his Pokemon to 40. He and Koga battle.</p><p>Koga sends out his Koffing, while Joseph sends out his Rhyhorn, Dia.</p><p>Dia uses Stomp twice to take out the Koffing. On the next turn, Dia faces off against Muk. She used Dig, while Muk uses Minimize. She one hit kos the Muk.</p><p>Dia easily takes down the next Koffing with two Stomps.</p><p>While going against the Weezing, Dia gets poisoned. She almost takes down the Weezing, but Koga heals it. She has enough, and a light begins to glow from her.</p><p>After the light disappears, Dia has evolved into a Rhydon. She uses Horn Drill, despite the Weezing being unaffected.</p><p>Joseph decides to heal Dia with a Super Potion, but it isn’t enough. Dia uses Stomp and gets the Weezing to low health, but Koga heals it again.</p><p>”Why the heck can’t you stay down?” Dia asked.</p><p>Joseph heals Dia again, but with a Max Potion. He ‘got’ some from the Rocket Hideout. She uses Rock Blast, and it hits three times.</p><p>Joseph gets his fifth badge. He runs to Dia, giving her a big hug.</p><p>He leaves the gym and quickly runs to the Pokemon Center. He heals his team, and prepares his next travel.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph heads to the Cycling Road with Bulb. He and the Venusaur really enjoy it.</p><p>Cut to 2 minutes later, Joseph’s team is battling against a group of bikers. They win in the end, and the bikers leave Joseph alone.</p><p>Joseph goes to Route 16, and encounters another Snorlax. He looks at S strangely.</p><p>”No. I’m not related to this Snorlax nor am I friends with them.” S replied.</p><p>Dia kills the wild Snorlax using Horn Drill, S and Joseph look in horror as the Rhydon does it. Once it’s over, Joseph returns Dia and S to their Pokeballs.</p><p>He heads to Celadon City without speaking a word. Once he’s there, he heals his Pokemon and gets back on the road.</p><p>Joseph lets Lad out of his Pokeball. The Gyarados asks why they aren’t stopping at Celadon City.</p><p>Joseph says they’re meeting a old friend.</p><p>They get to Route 5 and enter the daycare. They find Pocky there, and he doesn’t want to join the team. Joseph and Lad try to convince him to join, but the Abra says he’s more happy here.</p><p>“Also, I hate that you abandoned me.”</p><p>Joseph leaves the daycare, Lad tries to cheer him up. Joseph decides to head back to Celadon City.</p><p>Lad looks at him weirdly.</p><p>Back in Celadon City, Joseph finally gets a Coin Case. He heads to the Rocket Corner and uses Hermit Purple to cheat on the games. He gets a crowd of people watching him, and finally he gets 2800 coins.</p><p>He gets a Dratini, and names it Snake. Long story short, Joseph cheats and gets a Dratini.</p><p>He gets to Saffron City, and notices nobody is around. The city is empty, he heads to Sliph Co.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Inside the building, it’s also empty. Joseph sends out his team to explore the building. He knows something is wrong.</p><p>After battling a Team Rocket grunt, Joseph realizes that Saffron City is no lockdown due to Team Rocket.</p><p>He hears footsteps and prepares a battle against a grunt, instead it’s Green.</p><p>Joseph asks why he’s here, and Green says that he had a feeling something was wrong with Saffron City.</p><p>Joseph agrees with him on that, then Green decides to battle off some grunts so they can move more quickly. Before he does, Joseph decides to tell him.</p><p>”The boss of Team Rocket has the Nuzlocke Papers.”</p><p>”....What?!”</p><p>Green’s expression is full of hatred, he demands Jossph to teach Giovanni a lesson. He also asks him to get the papers back or else.</p><p>”I want to make sure Pokemon don’t die anymore. So that’s my answer, what are you going to do?”</p><p>”Save the hostages here. Everyone knows about Sliph Co, so there will be hostages here.”</p><p>Green and Joseph head off, facing off grunts on their way. Joseph finds a Card Key, while Green breaks into the room where the president of Sliph Co is.</p><p>After some time, Joseph meets Giovanni again. He’s with the president of Sliph Co. However, Green is there as well. He appears to have been beaten up, as sign of having a nose bleed. He’s on the ground near Giovanni.</p><p>Giovanni noticed that Joseph spotted Green.</p><p>”Oh him? My Pokemon gave him a lesson.” Giovanni explained.</p><p>“Joseph, I’m sorry...” Green said</p><p>Joseph sends out Lad and Bulb against him. Lad takes down his Nidorino and Rhyhorn with Surf. Bulb takes down his Kangaskhan with Razor Leaf. While battling Nidoqueen, Bulb nearly dies but Pops uses Magnitude on it.</p><p>Giovanni states that all Pokemon belong to Team Rocket, as he walks closer to Joseph. He grabs him by the throat, and tries to kill Joseph.</p><p>”I know what you are, Joseph Joestar. Sabrina told me everything about you. You mastering Hamon, and being a Stand User. You would have been helpful for Team Rocket!” Giovanni shouts at Joseph.</p><p>With all of his strength, Green sends out his Charizard to protect Joseph. It works, and Giovanni drops Joseph.</p><p>However, Green’s Charizard is using Flamethrower all over the area. Green tries calling it off, while Joseph tells Bulb to hold the Charizard down. The Nuzlocke Papers are on the table, alongside the Masterball. The Charizard turns to the president, he’s near the table.</p><p>Charizard uses Flamethrower, and the papers turn to ash. Giovanni sends out a Abra and teleports away.</p><p>Joseph looks at the ashes, while Green is silently crying. The Nuzlocke Papers are gone, just ashes now.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>2 day passes, and the news about the Sliph Co comes out. The president refuses to take any questions about it, while Joseph and Green are at the Saffron Pokemon Center. They watch the news, and it turns into a interview with the gym leaders.</p><p>Green recognizes all of them, expect for one. He nudges a half awake Joseph, to look at the news.</p><p>There, Giovanni is answering questions. Joseph rubs his eyes, before looking at the tv again just to check if he’s hallucinating or not. Green is confused and pissed off about Giovanni.</p><p>One of the reporters ask about Sliph Co.</p><p>”Yes the raid that happened from Team Rocket. Me and the president were close to finding a cure for Kanto and Johto. But, two people came into the office.....” Giovanni explained.</p><p>”What happened next?” The same reporter asks.</p><p>”The cure for Pokemon were organized in sorts of papers. One of the attackers had a Charizard with them. I tried fighting them off! But the other one fought back and won.” Giovanni replied.</p><p>“Do you know their names!”</p><p>”Yes I do. The people responsible for letting Pokemon continue to die are Joseph Joestar and Green Oak.”</p><p>Green jumps to his feet, and leaves the center. Joseph follows behind. Once outside, Green is shouting all over the place.</p><p>”THAT BASTARD! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! HE FRAMED US, HE’S THE ONE WHO STOLE THOSE PAPERS! DOES HE EVEN WANT POKEMON TO BE SAFE?!” Green shouted, at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Joseph tries to calm Green down, but it isn’t working. But, Green stops and looks at Joseph.</p><p>”He’s a Gym Leader....we’re both going around Kanto for badges, right?” Green asks Joseph.</p><p>“Yeah. Wait, we can strike back!” Joseph yelled.</p><p>”We need to stay together, don’t split up or do anything stupid. If you can do that, we can survive this framed thing. I’m still recovering.” Green said, covering his nose.</p><p>Green says that he needs to battle Sabrina, then he can go to Blaine. Joseph remembers Sabrina by what Giovanni said.</p><p>He wants some answers from her, Green stops Joseph from just entering the gym. He suggest they train up first. After some time, Joseph agrees and sets off with Green.</p><p>They train for a bit, when they are approached by a bunch of trainers. Green and Joseph prepare their Pokemon for battle.</p><p>A bunch of Pokemon are sent out against the two, but Pops learns Earthquake and defeats them all. Green congrats Joseph by letting his Pokemon have a good move. The trainers leave in a panic.</p><p>Dia keeps watch on Snake, but soon he starts evolving. Dia yells at Joseph, in which he runs over to Snake. Snake is now a Dragonair.</p><p>“HAHAHA! Once I have fully evolved, I will rule over this place!” Snake grinned.</p><p>Joseph tackles him down, and holds him down with Hermit Purple. Snake spats to Joseph to release him, while Green and Pops try to separate the two.</p><p>They succeed, and Dia asks why Joseph tackled Snake down.</p><p>”I have dealt with at least four people doing evil shit back in my world!” Joseph explains, struggling to free himself from Green’s hold.</p><p>”You can’t just tackle a Pokemon down! I don’t even think that was possible until now!” Green shouted at Joseph.</p><p>After some time, Dia and Green make the two apologize to each other. They do it, and everyone is glad.</p><p>2 hours past, Green asks what level Joseph’s Pokemon are.</p><p>”All of them, expect Snake, are Level 45.” Joseph explained.</p><p>“....Joseph, the strongest Pokemon she has is Level 43.” Green explains.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Green and Joseph enter Sabrina’s gym. They expect a gym puzzle, but find Sabrina waiting for them. Snake hisses at Sabrina, she didn’t react.</p><p>”I’ve been waiting for you, Joestar.” Sabrina said.</p><p>”Flint, come out!” Green shouts, sending out his Charizard. Sabrina hands over a badge to Green, stating that she doesn’t have a quarrel with him.</p><p>Green throws the badge, stating that he isn’t leaving Joseph alone. Joseph thanks him, but Snake alerts him to be focused on Sabrina.</p><p>“YOU STAND USERS DON’T BELONG HERE!” Sarbina screeched, making Joseph and Green cover their ears.</p><p>Joseph is slammed against the wall, Snake launches at Sabrina, wanting to kill her now. Green tells his Charizard to use Flamethrower.</p><p>Sabrina’s Kadabra stops Green’s Charizard, but is slammed onto the ground by Snake. A Mr Mime pops out and attacks Snake.</p><p>Joseph tries to free himself, but is unable to. Sabrina appears before him, Joseph tries kicking her. She stops it and Joseph’s ears start ringing.</p><p>Joseph can’t feel his arms, or his legs. While Snake is done dealing with the Mr Mime, he notices Joseph. However, Green runs and punches Sabrina in the face.</p><p>He turns to Snake. “Deal with Sabrina’s Pokemon! I’ll save Joseph!” Green shouts to the Dragonair. Snake nods and deals with Sabrina’s next Pokemon.</p><p>Snake nearly dies against Sabrina’s Venomoth, but he slams it against the ground repeatedly. Meanwhile, Green is dealing with Sabrina.</p><p>“You didn’t have to be a part of this. BUT YOU HAVE!” Sabrina shouts, making Green fall onto the ground. His Charizard sends a Flamethrower to Sabrina, she teleports then reappears.</p><p>Snake is face to face with Sabrina’s Alakazam. It uses Future Sight, and Snake uses Slam. Snake moves first, and he defeats the Alakazam. He turns over to Sabrina, who doesn’t notice her Pokemon have been defeated.</p><p>Snake uses Dragon Rage, which hits Sabrina. He turns to Snake, ready to attack him. Snake has a wicked smile on himself.</p><p>Then, Sabrina is tied up with purple vines. She realizes that Joseph has been freed, due to her Pokemon fainting.</p><p>Green reaches into Sabrina’s pockets and pulls out two Marshbadges. He gets one and gives Joseph one.</p><p>”We should go now.” Green explained.</p><p>”No. I need some answers from her!” Joseph shouts. He pulls Sabrina closer to him, Snake comes to Joseph.</p><p>”How do you know I’m a Stand User?!”</p><p>Sabrina explains. She was been a psychic since she was young. One day, she got five visions, each of them different. The one that stuck out was a man using purple vines fighting against a legendary Pokemon.</p><p>She has seen the past as well, so she knows what Joseph has faced and witnessed. She smiles after saying that.</p><p>”Magician is alive, he’ll never return to your world. Hierophant has the most deaths. Chariot believes he can meet his friends again, he’s a fool himself. The Star has disappeared from this world.”</p><p>Joseph knows who she’s talking about, he nearly punches her. Green stops him and says that they should leave.</p><p>Joseph sighs, and leaves the gym with Green. He has now six badges.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph and Green stop at Lavender Town. Joseph decides to change S’ name into something better.</p><p>His new name is Pan. The Snorlax is glad he has a good name now. Joseph goes to the Pokemon Tower to check up on Green.</p><p>He sees Green praying at a gravestone. Joseph sits next to him, he apologizes for what happened at the S.S Anne. Green says it’s okay, and that he should apologize for Noodles.</p><p>”We both messed up....” Joseph said.</p><p>”Yeah, no shit.” Green responded.</p><p>”Language.” Joseph barked at Green.</p><p>They both leave the Pokemon Tower and prepare to get to Cinnabar. While on the way, Dia and Lad ask Joseph if they’re useful to the team.</p><p>He looks at him weirdly, before saying yes. The two Pokemon explained that they feel left out. Joseph tells Lad that if it weren’t for him, then they can’t surf around Kanto. And if it weren’t for Dia, Pops would have died to Koga.</p><p>Lad thanks him for the words, while Dia gives Joseph a big hug. Green doesn’t say anything.</p><p>Later on, they make it to Fuchsia City and prepare to use surf. In the city, Joseph notices people staring at him and Green. At Route 19, Green sends out his Gyarados while Joseph sends out Lad.</p><p>They swim off, and Joseph encounters a Tentacool. Snake kills it after it poisons him. Joseph gives Snake a disappointing look, before curing him of his poison. In Route 20, Snake also kills a Tentacool.</p><p>Green asks why his Dragonair has a thrust of blood. Joseph shrugs, Lad spots some land. He alerts Joseph about the land.</p><p>Green and Joseph stop at Seaform Island, they enter inside a cave. Inside, Joseph and Green see a Psyduck. Green tells Joseph to catch it.</p><p>He sends out Snake and he kills the Psyduck. Joseph tells Snake to stop killing wild Pokemon. The Dragonair says no.</p><p>They try to exit the cave, but can’t. Joseph trips and falls into a hole, Green notices and jumps down.</p><p>The two are at the lowest floor, and are surround by water. Green scolds Joseph for falling.</p><p>“You could have died or....s-something....”</p><p>”Aww, what’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>A shadow looms behind the two, Joseph turns around. Articuno is behind him. Green grabs Joseph, and runs. Articuno uses Ice Beam, that creates a wall that blocks the two from escaping.</p><p>”Shit,shit,shit,SHIT! WE CAN’T FIGHT A LEGENDARY!” Green shouted, searching for his Pokeballs. He sees that they’re near Articuno. Joseph sends out Snake, who goes back into his Pokeball.</p><p>”Oh come on!” Joseph said, grabbing Pan’s Pokeball. He sends out his Snorlax which uses Body Slam on Articuno. He paralyzes it and uses Strength on it.</p><p>Articuno sends out a Ice Beam against Pan, Pan uses Strength.</p><p>Articuno is defeated, but it flys off. Green is shocked.</p><p>”Did you just...defeat Articuno?!”</p><p>”Uh yes...?”</p><p>Green explains to Joseph that Articuno was a legendary Pokemon, that few people have ever seen. It’s a miracle that he and Joseph meet it, and Joseph defeated it.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
After Green and Joseph leave Seaform Island, they make it to Cinnabar. Upon landing, the two are surrounded by cops. They are put in handcuffs and are to be put in jail, when Blaine stops them.</p><p>They are released, and brought to Pokemon Mansion. Green questions why Blaine is putting them in here.</p><p>Before slamming the door, Blaine tells them one thing. “Find the key to my gym.”</p><p>Joseph catches a male Growlithe, he names it Pepper. Green tells Joseph to stay focus and to find any key laying around the place. Joseph tells him to live a little.</p><p>They split up, Joseph looks at the bottom floor while Green stays at the top floor. Eventually, Joseph finds a key.</p><p>However, Bulb asks him to read the books. After some more begging from the Venusaur, he gives in and reads some of the books.</p><p>Joseph finds out about Mewtwo.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph gets out of the mansion, while Green follows behind. Joseph lets his team out, to decide who to battle Blaine with.</p><p>He crosses out Bulb and Pan. He eventually decided to let Pops battle against Blaine. Pops suggest they rest, Joseph agrees.</p><p>Snake mostly sticks close to Dia, he doesn’t trust the others that most. Dia asks why, and Snake says they aren’t good subjects.</p><p>”There’s more than subjects, hon!” Dia said.</p><p>“What?” Snake scoffed.</p><p>”We’re your friends! Don’t you dare say otherwise!” Dia hugged Snake, the Dragonair struggling to be free. Pops noticed the two, and asks to be in the hug. Snake is shaking his head, while Dia says yes. Pops joins in.</p><p>Green asks Joseph for the key to Blaine’s gym. Joseph asks why, and Green already wants to battle Blaine. Joseph gives him the key and keeps talking to Pan, Lad, and Bulb.</p><p>Pops decides to talk to Joseph about what happens after. He says to Joseph that he wants a peaceful but joyful life afterwards. Joseph promises to make it happen, by becoming champion.</p><p>It’s nighttime now, and Green leaves Cinnabar. He leaves the key to Blaine’s at the Pokemon Center. Flint asks why he’s abandoning Joseph.</p><p>”If he becomes champion, Kanto and Johto will burn to the ground. I’m not letting that happen.” Green explained to his Charizard, before setting off for Viridian.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph wakes up and heads to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. He finds a gift waiting for him there. He picks up the key and heads to the gym.</p><p>After battling all of the gym trainers with Pops, Joseph gets to Blaine. Immediately, they battle.</p><p>Pops is faced against four Pokemon, he takes down a Growlithe. However, he gets hit by a Fire Blast. Pops tries using Earthquake, but he’s too slow.</p><p>”POPS! RUN!“</p><p>An Fire Blast goes through Pops, the Graveler falls and crumbs into little pieces. Lad is out and sees what remains of Pops. He feels sick to his stomach</p><p>”You can do it, Lad! I believe in you!”</p><p>Lad takes down the Arcanine with Surf. Lad takes down Blaine’s entire team with Surf. Blaine returns his fainted Pokemon back, and glares at Joseph.</p><p>”I’m sorry for your Graveler, but that could have been avoided.”</p><p>”SHUT UP!”</p><p>Blaine tells Joseph to calm down, and he’ll explain. Joseph does, but doesn’t forgive Blaine for Pops.</p><p>”Did you defeat Articuno?” Blaine asked, his tone serious.</p><p>”That ice bird? If so, then yeah....” Joseph replied, getting a smack from Bulb.</p><p>“Then perhaps you can defeat it.” Blaine spoke, gaining a weird look from Joseph.</p><p>”I’m sorry what?” Joseph asks, Bulb listens closely.</p><p>“Mewtwo! You could defeat Giovanni and Mewtwo!”</p><p>Joseph seems a bit shocked, but shakes it off. Blaine explains his relationship with Giovanni and Mewtwo. He also believes that the three bird in Kanto hold a seal in Cerulean Cave.</p><p>Blaine asks Joseph to defeat Zapdos and Moltres, before he battles Giovanni.</p><p>Pops: Level 17-47</p><p>Death By: Blaine’s Arcanine Fire Blast</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph exits the gym with seven badges, outside waiting for him is Bill. Bill points to a ferry ship, and whispers to Joseph to get on.</p><p>He gets on and asks Bill where they’re going. Bill responds that they’re going to One Island.</p><p>”But I’m wanted, people will spot me.”</p><p>”Don’t worry, I haven’t seen news about you at the islands. Now which island? One, Two, or Three?”</p><p>Joseph says three, he hopes it’s a small vacation for him. He gets dropped off to Three Island, and goes to the Pokemon Center. Inside, he spots a abandoned Psyduck and catches it. He names it Spoon, and he’s in the PC Box.</p><p>Joseph spots a bunch of bikers blocking everyone’s way. They say that nobody has the guts to battle them. The Pokemart workers seemed exhausted with the situation.</p><p>Joseph sends out his entire team against them, they run off. The workers thank Joseph, they ask if he’s a local.</p><p>”I am. Why do you ask?”</p><p>”Then don’t enter Berry Forest.”</p><p>Joseph goes to Berry Forest, after traveling to Bond Bridge. Bulb asks who will replace Pops, Joseph doesn’t know yet. The two wander around the forest, until they hear a scream near them.</p><p>They run to see a little girl, with a Hypno. Joseph catches the Hypno, using Snake as help. He names it Clover, and the Hypno goes into the PC Box.</p><p>The girl runs onto Joseph, crying. She explained that she was getting berries when she was attacked by that Hypno. Joseph tells her that it’s alright, and she’ll be back with her father.</p><p>Joseph stops at the Pokemon Center, and notices that it’s starting to get dark. The girl asks him if she can sleep for the night. Joseph agrees.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s morning and Joseph hopes onto a ferry boat, along with the little girl. He gets a call from Bill and answers it.</p><p>”JOSEPH! I NEED YOUR HELP!”</p><p>”What is it?!”</p><p>”I NEED YOU TO FIND A GIRL CALLED LOSTELLE! SHE WENT MISSING IN THREE ISLAND!”</p><p>Joseph is silent, he looks down at girl.</p><p>”Is your name Lostelle?” Joseph asked the lost girl.</p><p>”Yup!” She responded.</p><p>Joseph tells Bill that he already found her. Bill thanks Joseph and tells him to go to Two Island. They end the call, and now Joseph waits.</p><p>Once the boat stops, Joseph and Lostelle get off. Joseph asks where her father is, and she says that he’s in the Game Corner. They enter it, and the owner sees Lostelle. The owner cries and hugs Lostelle, he thanks Joseph for bringing her back.</p><p>Joseph says it’s no problem and leaves the building. But, he’s stopped by Lostelle who gives him a Full Restore. She waves goodbye to Joseph, Joseph returns it back.</p><p>Joseph wanders Two Island for a while, before getting to Cape Brink. There, he meets a old woman. She keeps saying about a ultimate move. Joseph lets out Bulb, and her face lights up.</p><p>She asks Joseph if his Venusaur wants to learn  Frenzy Plant.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph makes it back to Cinnabar, he realizes that he spent two days at the Islands. He goes into the Pokemon Center, and decides which Pokemon to put on his team.</p><p>”I need a Fire type, but I need a Flying type.....”</p><p>He leaves the Pokemon Center, and sends out his team. All of them know what happened to Pops, Dia isn’t taking it good.</p><p>”It’s only going to be us.” Joseph announces to the team.</p><p>His Pokemon look at him, confused.</p><p>”I’m going to leave one empty spot for Pops. We will become champions.”</p><p>Bulb asks if he really wants to do that, Snake agrees with Bulb, saying that Joseph is being stupid right now. Joseph still stands with having one empty spot on his team.</p><p>Lad asks if they’ll be okay while fighting. Joseph says yes. Dia doesn’t agree with this, but she allows it.</p><p>At the end of the conversation, everyone decides to prepare for the future. Joseph announces that they’re heading to Power Plant.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph takes the long way to Power Plant, avoiding Pallet Town. They get to Power Plant, and Joseph sends out Dia. They find a Electabuzz, and Joseph catches it.</p><p>Inside the building, Joseph finds Zapdos. Dia engages in battle with it. She takes it down with Rock Blast.</p><p>Zapdos flees from the building. Joseph and Dia watch it fly away, Dia wonders where it’s going.</p><p>In Victory Road, Articuno and Moltres wait for Zapdos. He comes and apologizes for being late.</p><p>Articuno asks Zapdos if he has been defeated. He says yes, by a Rhydon. Articuno looks at Moltres, saying that the seal is up to him now.</p><p>”We can’t let Mewtwo out. It has done so much damage to Kanto and Johto. Do we even have a chosen one?” Articuno said.</p><p>“I am unsure. We are not allowed to chose humans, only major legendaries may do it.” Moltres replied.</p><p>”Is Reshiram important? Or Giratina? Or even Rayquaza?” Zapdos protested.</p><p>Zapdos and Articuno start to argue, but are stopped by Moltres. He demands the two leave, and asks for the trainer’s name.</p><p>”Joseph Joestar, remember that name, Moltres. If he defeats you, Mewtwo will return.” Articuno says, before flying away. Zapdos follows. Moltres follows behind them, going back to Mouth Ember.</p>
<hr/><p>Joseph makes it to Viridian City, and goes to the gym. Turns out the leader of the gym has returned.</p><p>Joseph believes that Bulb will sweep Giovanni, but he remembers what happened with Pops. He decides to train his team.</p><p>After they are done training, Joseph talks to them.</p><p>“Is everyone prepared for the future?” Joseph asked, Dia looked at him weird.</p><p>”Like for what?” Dia asked. Joseph took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>“For possibly Giovanni and the Elite Four. You guys may....die if I’m not careful.” Joseph confessed.</p><p>Bulb tells him that if they quit now, all of those deaths will be in vain. They can’t give up now, they have to battle the Elite Four.</p><p>Lad agrees with Bulb, saying that they’ve been through a lot. Pan adds in with that they’re level 50, a level that could sweep the Elite Four. Snake joins in with he wants to be strong and avenge Pops.</p><p>Dia has a idea, she announces it to the team. “How about we take a photo for good luck and a memory for the future!”</p><p>Joseph actually agrees with it, but wonders about the camera part of it. He has a idea and heads to Viridian Pokemart. His Pokemon wonder why he headed there.</p><p>He comes out, holding a camera.</p><p>”Alright, everyone gather up! We’re taking a picture!”</p><p>His Pokemon gather around him. After they’re ready, Joseph takes a picture. Everyone is full of joy, with having a memory.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph enters the Viridian Gym with Bulb by his side. The building’s lights are off, but they turn on. Giovanni has been waiting for him.</p><p>In front of him and Joseph, is a battlefield. Giovanni’s Pokemon are already out.</p><p>”I thought you got caught already, but I guess not.” Giovanni sighed.</p><p>”You wished!” Joseph scoffed.</p><p>“But I want to make a offer.” Giovanni said.</p><p>His offer is either join Team Rocket or battle. Giovanni explains that Team Rocket is being rebuilt, and that he could have Joseph as his first admin.</p><p>”Go to hell!” Joseph shouted, at the top of his lungs. Bulb rushed to the battle, using Giga Drain on Giovanni’s Rhyhorn.</p><p>He gets a crit and takes care of the Rhyhorn. Dugtrio uses Earthquake, to let Nidoqueen and Nidoking attack Bulb. Bulb uses Giga Drain, and one shots the Dugtrio. The Nidoqueen attacks Bulb, hitting his flower crown. He counters with Giga Drain, but it doesn’t take down the Nidoqueen. It uses Earthquake, and makes Bulb lose his balance. Joseph realizes that he must use Frenzy Plant.</p><p>“BULB, FRENZY PLANT!”</p><p>Large vines grab the Nidoqueen, and throws it at the walls. The impact makes a hole in the building. Bulb becomes extremely tried after using Frenzy Plant, so the Nidoking uses Earthquake against Bulb.</p><p>Bulb uses Frenzy Plant again, as commanded by Joseph. The only Pokemon Giovanni has left is Rhyhorn. It uses Scary Face, while Joseph and Bulb wonder why.</p><p>”End it.”</p><p>Bulb uses Frenzy Plant, and Giovanni has been defeated. He is in shocked due to Green and Joseph defeating him. He walks over to Joseph, holding the Earthbadge.</p><p>“This is the Earthbadge, you are the second person to receive it from me for a long time. Congrats, Joseph Joestar.” Giovanni gave thanks.</p><p>Joseph gets his eighth and final badge, before leaving Giovanni tells him something.</p><p>“I’ll disband Team Rocket, tell Green I said hello.” Giovanni warned him.</p><p>”You better.....” Joseph spits at Giovanni, before leaving the gym. He runs to the Pokemon Center, once there, Joseph heals Bulb from the battle.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The next day, Joseph sits in the Pokemon Center. He’s watching the TV, which is Giovanni announcing that Joseph is innocent and the false claims should be lifted.</p><p>A bunch of people are watching the news, and when it ends Joseph leaves the Pokemon Center. He sends out Lad, and tells him that they’re heading to Pallet Town.</p><p>Once there, Joseph enters the Pokemon Lab. He sees that the place is surrounded by endless piles of paper. He wonders why this professor guy is at, and he spots him.</p><p>He’s focusing on a paper so much, he didn’t notice Joseph entering in.</p><p>”Hey!”</p><p>Oak looks to the side to see Joseph. He asks who he is, and Joseph pulls out his Pokedex. Oak stands up and asks how he got this.</p><p>”My Bulbasaur had it, well my Venusaur now.” Joseph answered.</p><p>Oak gets a extra chair for Joseph, and asks if he wants anything. He says some tea, Oak begins to make some tea. While they wait, Oak asks Joseph some questions.</p><p>“Is Bulbasaur okay?” Joseph sends out Bulb in response, Oak is shocked due to how big Bulbasaur has grown.</p><p>”Does Green know you?” Joseph nods his head.</p><p>Questions go by, and Oak gets up to bring the tea. He gets two cups, and fills them with tea. He gives one to Joseph and himself.</p><p>Joseph asks what happened here. Oak’s face frowns and he explains. He says that after his research was stolen, he had to work day and end to make up for it. He hoped that someone could bring some his papers and Bulbasaur.</p><p>That all changed after Sliph Co. Oak thanks Joseph for coming, and gives him something.</p><p>It’s a Masterball. Joseph thanks him, and asks if he’ll be okay. Oak says yes, and Joseph leaves.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph passes through Route 23, letting the guards sees the badges he gained. After some time, he’s now in Victory Road.</p><p>He catches a female Onix, named to Opal. She is put in the box. Joseph battles a bunch of trainers, eventually letting Bulb get to Level 55.</p><p>He reaches the Indigo Plateau, and heals his team. While he’s waiting, something feels off. He feels like he’s forgetting something important.</p><p>He realizes that he didn’t defeat Moltres. The nurse brings Joseph his Pokemon, and he thanks her.</p><p>He exits the building, and brings out his team. He explains the situation with Moltres. His Pokemon all look at him, pissed off, even Dia.</p><p>Joseph backtracks to Vermillion City, using a shortcut on the way. He leaves for One Island, and waits. Once the boat stops, Joseph finds out about Mount Ember.</p><p>He heads there. Once there, he sends out Lad for Moltres. He and Lad explore Mount Ember. Finally, they find Moltres.</p><p><strong>”Leave. Leave and I’ll spare your Gyarados.” </strong>Moltres warned Joseph.</p><p>”Sorry but,” Lad uses Surf, which hurts Moltres badly. “I have to battle you.” Joseph finished his sentence.</p><p>Moltres tried attacking Joseph himself, but is blocked by Lad. Lad tackles down the bird, biting him with his fangs. He throws him up at the sky, and uses Surf at him.</p><p>Moltres gets hit. He looks at Joseph, his wings flared up.</p><p><strong>“Have you realized what you have done? Mewtwo will destroy Kanto and Johto. It will be your fault!” </strong>Moltres screeched at Joseph. Lad tells it to piss off already.</p><p>
  <strong>“Your Pokemon will fall to Mewtwo.”</strong>
</p><p>”How the fuck do you even know Mewtwo?!” Joseph shouts at Moltres, however it flies off. Lad looks at Joseph, asking if they should train.</p><p>Joseph nods his head.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After some training, everyone’s done expect for Snake. Dia is talking to Lad, while Joseph is busy with Snake. A landslide happens, Dia and Lad don’t notice it.</p><p>The others do though, Bulb and Pan try to stop it while Joseph and Snake save the two. However Bulb and Pan can’t stop it, and Snake evolves and gets Dia and Lad.</p><p>Once the landslide is over, Joseph sees Snake. He is now a Dragonite.</p><p>“Huh, neat.” Snake says.</p><p>Joseph pulls out some TMs, and he gives certain Tms to certain Pokemon.</p><p>Dia asks why he’s giving some tms to them. Joseph says that they’re all level 55, which means they are possibly ready for the Elite Four.</p><p>After learning and getting rid of the empty tms, Joseph travels back to the Indigo Plateau.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Before challenging the Elite Four, Joseph decides to spend some time with his Pokemon. He talks to Bulb first.</p><p>The two talk about their adventure around Kanto, Bulb’s even surprised by the fact that he evolved into a Venusaur. Bulb asks what Joseph will do after this, he says that he’ll try to find a way back home.</p><p>Bulb is returned into his Pokeball, and Lad is taken out. Lad wonders what if they will really become champions. Joseph tells him not to worry and be as confident as ever. But Lad says that he feel like he isn’t important.</p><p>”You are important! You were there for us at almost the beginning. If I didn’t have you, then I won’t be able to surf around Kanto. You are important to me and the team.” Joseph says to Lad.</p><p>Lad thanks Joseph for buying him, he is put inside his Pokeball. Pan is out now. He asks Joseph for food, since he’s a bit worried about the Elite Four. Joseph gives him a Oran Berry, just for the time.</p><p>Pan is a bit scared, but thinks he’ll do fine against the Elite Four. Joseph tells him to keep it up, and asks Pan if he wants other Oran Berry. He says yes, and Joseph gives him another one. He is returned to his Pokeball.</p><p>Dia is out, and she immediately hugs Joseph to the point where he can’t breathe. She lets go and apologizes to him. The two talk, and Dia realizes that she’s the only female on the team. The two laugh about it, before talking about Pops.</p><p>”I miss him. I want to meet him again and chat away. Talking about everything since that gym.” Dia explains to Joseph.</p><p>”I also miss him too, I hope he’s watching us right now.” Joseph said, trying to cheer up Dia.</p><p>Dia sheds some tears, before thanking Joseph for everything. She returns to her Pokeball, and Joseph is a bit worried about sending out Snake.</p><p>Snake is out, and instead of attacking Joseph, he waves to him.</p><p>”I thought you were goin-“ Joseph’s sentence was cut off.</p><p>“Going to attack you? No, Pops wouldn’t like that.” Snake explains.</p><p>Joseph asks if Snake was affected by Pops’ death. Snake says yes, Pops was like a father to him and now he’s gone. He hopes that Pops and Dia will like the change he’s making.</p><p>”They would.” Joseph says.</p><p>Snake smiles at Joseph, before returning to his Pokeball. Joseph decides to face the Elite Four now.</p><p>Bulb, Venusaur: Level 55</p><p>Ability: Overgrow</p><p>Moves: Frenzy Plant</p><p>Return</p><p>Toxic</p><p>Giga Drain</p><p><br/>
Lad, Gyarados: Level 55</p><p>Ability: Intimidate</p><p>Moves: Hyper Beam</p><p>Surf</p><p>Rain Dance</p><p>Dragon Dance</p><p> </p><p>Pan, Snorlax: Level 55</p><p>Ability: Thick Fat</p><p>Moves: Blizzard</p><p>Rest</p><p>Sleep Talk</p><p>Brick Break</p><p> </p><p>Dia, Rhydon: Level 55</p><p>Ability: Rock Head</p><p>Moves: Rock Blast</p><p>Earthquake</p><p>Horn Drill</p><p>Shock Wave</p><p> </p><p>Snake, Dragonite: Level 55</p><p>Ability: Inner Focus</p><p>Moves: Thunder</p><p>Ice Beam</p><p>Fire Blast</p><p>Dragon Rage</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Joseph faces Lorelei with Pan and Bulb. The two use Frenzy Plant and Brick Break. The only that gave them trouble was Jynx, but Pan defeats it with Brick Break after some time.</p><p>Joseph enters the next room, with Bruno. Joseph sends out Lad against him. Lad spams Dragon Dance while against Onix. Lad is forced to switch into Snake and then Bulb, after getting almost dying against Hitmonchan. Snake and Bulb help defeat Bruno, after Lad couldn’t.</p><p>Joseph gets to the next challenger, Agatha. He faces her with Dia. After some time, Dia and Lad defeat Agatha’s Pokemon. Joseph heals them, and wastes about 5 Full Restores during the battle.</p><p>Pan is given a Ether for Blizzard. Joseph goes to the next room. Lance is waiting for him and Joseph sends out Pan against him. Against the Gyarados, Pan is switched with Snake. After defeating it, Pan is out now. Pan, Snake, and Lad take down Lance’s Pokemon.</p><p>Joseph is glad that he’s now the champion, however Lance stops him. He says that he would have been if someone didn’t come. He says that the person’s name is Green.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Joseph walks into the next room, a stadium. Bunch of people are watching him and Green. Joseph asks why Green left.</p><p>”You were slowing me down, also you’re not fit to become the next champion. Kanto will burn alive with you as the champion.”</p><p>Joseph sends out Dia, while Green sends out his Pidegot. She takes it down with Rock Blast and Shock Wave. Green’s Rhydon tries to sneak attack Dia, but Lad comes out of his Pokeball and uses Surf against it. Snake takes care of Exeggutor via Fire Blast and Ice Beam. Snake also takes down Gyarados by Thunder. Pan is out while Lad needs to be healed. Pan uses Brick Break to take away a chip of Charizard’s health. Lad uses Surf, which takes down Charizard.</p><p>Alakazam is the only Pokemon left. Lad uses Surf, but gets hurt by Psychic. He ends the battle with Hyper Beam.</p><p>The audience is silent, then they cheer for their new champion. Joseph looks upon the crowd, and Bulb comes out of his Pokeball to look upon the scene.</p><p>Joseph is the new champion of Kanto. Lance enters the room and asks Joseph to come with him. They enter another room, and Lance tells Joseph to register his Pokemon into the Hall of Fame.</p>
<hr/><p>After on day of being champion, Joseph gets a call from Professor Oak. He goes to Pallet Town and enters the lab. Inside, he sees Oak and Green with a device. Green notices him first, and turns away from him.<br/>
<br/>
Oak asks Joseph if he can go to Cerulean Cave. When asked why, Oak explains Green picked up strange mind waves from it.</p><p>Green explains he had a device on him, while at Cerulean and that it almost exploded the closer he got to the cave. Joseph agrees to go to the cave, but before leaving Green tells him something.</p><p>”Be safe, especially if it’s Mew.”</p><p>Joseph flys to Cerulean, by a Fearow, and goes inside Cerulean Cave. He brings his Pokemon out to explore the cave. Finally, Joseph and his Pokemon find Mewtwo. His Pokemon prepare for battle against it.</p><p><strong>”You’re finally here. I must thank you for freeing me. I’ll spare you.....for now.” </strong>Mewtwo grinned.</p><p>”I don’t care about your thank you, you know why I’m here.” Joseph yelled at Mewtwo. Hermit Purple activated, wrapped purple vines around Joseph for protection.</p><p><strong>”Yes I know why. To defeat me, but what will that accomplish? You’re no ordinary human, you’re like a Pokemon. Stand down, this is your last warning Joestar.” </strong>Mewtwo warned Joseph. Dia walked in front of Joseph, she looked back and smirked at him.</p><p>”No, I will defeat you.” Joseph said, Dia prepared a Earthquake attack.</p><p><strong>”So be it. I’ll kill your Pokemon, then you!”</strong> Mewtwo shouted, full of rage and angry.</p><p>Dia uses Earthquake against Mewtwo, the psychic Pokemon jumps and uses Swift against Dia. It’s ineffective, and two vines grab Mewtwo’s legs, pulling it down onto the ground. Joseph and Bulb make sure Mewtwo stays grounded so Dia can attacked it.</p><p>Mewtwo uses Psychic at Dia, and Dia falls onto the ground. Mewtwo is let go, and Joseph runs to Dia. Snake and Pan ask if she’s okay, however Dia is dead.</p><p>Snake looks at Mewtwo, pissed at the Pokemon. Joseph tells him not to go into battle, but he doesn’t listen. Snake sends out a Ice Beam against Mewtwo, it counters it back with a Swift. Mewtwo uses Recover, restoring their health.</p><p>Snake continues to use Ice Beam, until he finds out he can’t use it. Mewtwo uses this as a opportunity, and uses Psychic. </p><p>Snake’s body falls, but is caught by Hermit Purple. Joseph takes out a Full Restore to heal Snake, the former panicking at the Dragonite. But it doesn’t work, Snake is dead.</p><p>”PAN! FIGHT TILL YOUR LAST BREATHE!” Joseph orders, sending the Snorlax into battle. Pan uses Blizzard against Mewtwo, stalling the Pokemon. Mewtwo heals themselves again.</p><p>”Joseph, he’s going to die! Call him back!” Bulb shouts at Joseph.</p><p>“We’re going to die, if Mewtwo continues to use Recover! Pan is stalling for us, I’m sorry.” Joseph explains.</p><p>Pan looks back on the team. Joseph, Bulb, and Lad. “Goodbye you guys. It was nice meeting you all.” Pan dies to a Psychic attack.</p><p>Lad goes next, Joseph looks at him and Bulb. Lad uses Surf against Mewtwo, the psychic Pokemon tries to heal themselves, but can’t. Joseph and Bulb watch as Lad ends everything.</p><p>
  <em>’Lad used Surf! Mewtwo fainted!’</em>
</p><p>Joseph and Bulb are crying, Lad looks upon the scene. The only Pokemon to survive is Bulb and Lad. Joseph hugs Lad, Bulb follows. Joseph thinks everything is over, Mewtwo is looking at the group.</p><p>He prepares a final Psychic attack, directed at Joseph. Mewtwo fires it, Joseph and Bulb are hit by it. Joseph is the one who is mostly hurt, while Bulb is fine. Bulb grabs Joseph, and puts him on his flower crown. The Venusaur looks at Lad, the former uses Surf to escape Cerulean Cave.</p><p>The three escape, while Mewtwo dies from exhaustion. Once out, Bulb and Lad try to rush to the Pokemon Center.</p><p>”Hey, Bulb. It was nice meeting you.....”</p><p>Bulb looks at Joseph, and is shocked by his appearance. He looks older and his clothes seemed to have changed.</p><p>”Joseph, it’s okay! We’re near the Pokemon Center! Lad can even confirm!” Bulb says to him, while running pass Route 24.</p><p>“Yeah! We’re near it!” Lad confirms.</p><p>Bulb has a feeling he should grab Joseph with his vines, he does and finds out he’s being pulled into a ring. Lad tries helping Bulb save him, Bulb pulls with all of his strength to get Joseph.</p><p>Joseph starts changing up some hamon, and putting on Bulb’s vines. Eventually Bulb can’t hold on much longer.</p><p>Bulb lets go, and Joseph is gone. The Venusaur starts crying, Lad joins in with him. A crowd forms around the two Pokemon around Cerulean City.</p><p>”W-What now?” Lad asks Bulb.</p><p>“Pallet Town.....we go there.” Bulb answers, still a bit sad.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>Joseph lands back into his world, especially in Japan. He recognizes the place he’s at, Holly’s house.</p><p>He’s inside one of the guest rooms, and the door opens. He sees Holly, and she runs to give him a hug.</p><p>He returns it back, and ask if she’s doing well.</p><p>”Yes, I’m fine! I was worried about you and Jotaro, you two just disappeared at the same time. You two were gone for about two weeks......” Holly said.</p><p>”Wait, Jotaro was missing too?” Joseph asks. Holly nods her head, but says that Jotaro is back. Joseph asks if he could see him, Holly says yes.</p><p>Joseph follows Holly, and gets to Jotaro’s room. She knocks on the door, and there’s a reply.</p><p>”...What is it?”</p><p>”Joseph is here! You want to see him?”</p><p>There’s a short pause, before a answer. Joseph is allowed into Jotaro’s room, Jotaro tells him to sit down on the bed. Holly leaves the two alone, while Joseph and Jotaro talk.</p><p>“Do you know what happened?” Joseph asked, a bit confused about the whole world hopping thing.</p><p>”....No. But I lost more friends now.” Jotaro replies. Joseph stares at him with a worried look.</p><p>”Is this about Egy-“ Joseph’s sentence was cut short.</p><p>”Yes and no. I got stuck in another world with creatures called Pokemon, and a region called Unova. There, I lost and meet new friends.” Jotaro explains, tearing up a bit.</p><p>Joseph is listening while Jotaro continues on. “I saved a region because I was a chosen one. I lost my friends, and I don’t even know if the last Pokemon survived or not.” Jotaro continued, no longer tearing up.</p><p>“.....Did you have to deal with Team Rocket?” Joseph asks Jotaro. The teenager shifting his eyes to him.</p><p>”No. Team Plasma, but I heard of Team Rocket.....how did you know?” Jotaro asks.</p><p>”I fought them, and I defeated their leader with my Pokemon.” Joseph explains. The two ramble on about their adventures, Jotaro is quiet for some time.</p><p>”Kakyoin was there too, supposedly a champion.”</p><p>”What?! How?!”</p><p>”I don’t know. He told me a God saved him by putting him in Sinnoh, but I don’t think he can leave now and return back...”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Epilogue 2</strong>
</p><p>Bulb and Lad return to Pallet Town. Oak expects Joseph to enter, so does Green. But the two are shocked by the Pokemon’s appearance.</p><p>Oak checks the Pokemon’s status, while Green checks up on Joseph’s Pokedex. The Pokedex’s status is in a unknown place. Greens asks Professor Oak about the two Pokemon.</p><p>”We should keep them. We need to have a search party for Joseph.” Oak explains.</p><p>1 year passes, and Oak has finished a cure for Pokemon. It involved hamon and a living Pokemon, which was Bulb. Oak writes down that Mewtwo may have placed a part in the curse.</p><p>Oak tells Green to spread the cure around Kanto and Johto. Green gets on his Charizard and begins to fly around Kanto. People from Kanto report their Pokemon no longer die from battle. Reporters pick up on those and start making news about it.</p><p>By the time Green is done with Kanto, the cure has run out. Meaning Johto still has to deal with their Pokemon dying from battle. Green flys back to Oak to report it.</p><p>”Oh hello Green! Did it work, is Kanto and Johto cur-“</p><p>”Kanto is, but Johto isn’t! We ran out, Johto’s doomed! We can’t ask Bulb, he’s dead.....” Green says, cutting off Oak. The teen begins to choke up.</p><p>Oak tells him it’s okay, and they’ll find a way. 3 years pass, and Johto’s in a middle of a ice age. Nobody’s allowed in or out, and Kanto refuses to help them.</p><p>Green is climbing up to Mount Silver, despite the risks of being close to Johto. He brings his Charizard with him and Joseph’s last Pokemon, Lad.</p><p>Green reaches the top.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pokedex: 64<br/>Time: 39:43<br/>Deaths: 17 Deaths</p><p> </p><p>Wow, it’s finally done. Sorry if it’s a bit rushed, but I’m glad to have it out now. But yeah, I’ve been doing other stuff which got in the way for this. I confirmed that Jotaro is alive after Back To Black, he lives with a bunch of guilt. He and Joseph try to shrug off about the whole Pokemon thing, but it sticks with them.</p><p>Now, for bonus stuff. While Green and Joseph are wanted, I wanted to have bonus episodes which lead up to the Pokemon Tower moment. Where the two almost get caught, and Joseph learns a few things about Green. Also I did do the Islands side quest just to fight Mewtwo, and I did caught four more Pokemon.</p><p>I also wanted to put a bonus episode in which the gym leaders try to prove Joseph innocent, but Sabrina says that he’s a dangerous man. They all know that Sabrina is always right, so they all believe her. Expect for Misty and Blaine.</p><p>Bill had a part in making sure the Sevii Islands didn’t feature the news about Joseph and Green. He made sure no news were aired about the two in the islands.</p><p>Some characters did change due to deaths, Snake becomes more nice to the team after Pops’ death. Joseph wants to honor Pops, this leads to Bulb wanting to help Green and Oak. Eventually Bulb dies of old age, so Lad is the only surviving Pokemon of Joseph’s team. In reality, both Bulb and Lad survived against Mewtwo. Lad defeated Mewtwo, while I thought Bulb had to fight it if Lad lost.</p><p>also help i cant help doing nuzlockes, theyre destroying me in the inside.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>